Another One bites the dust
by poetsheart
Summary: Integra can't believe it! Here comes Alucard, carrying yet another transformed girl! But she soon realizes that maybe his new fledgling’s attitude and stubborn demander is just what the doctor ordered. AxOC
1. Chapter 1

I do Not own Helsing. At all. Nothing, nada tostada.

* * *

Shayne knew that this was going to be bad. As she pulled on her proper gear, she

could not help but reflect on the fact that there had been a similar case like this two

years ago. In the small town of Cheddar, there had been a mass massacre that had

lead to hundreds dieing. The entire police force that was sent in was completely

wiped out, save for one girl, Seras Victoria. Nobody was quit sure about her current

where abouts, but they all knew one thing, she was alive. Several had seen her

being carried from the battle field by some freaky tall guy dressed in all red. The fact

that they where once again dealing with such blood shed and mayhem in this tiny

town was unsettling. Especially since it was, once again, a priest who was causing all

this terror. The chef of police in Cheddar decided to call in the big guns this time, the

National Guard. Shayne's team was the first of six to respond.

Why in the world had they not called Hellsing? Yes, Shayne knew about the

underground operation that dealt with vampires. Having an uncle as a former Knight

of the round table had its perks. She continued to wonder if she should just call them

her self. Knowing that they where ill prepared to handle such a situation, she decided

that she would do just that as soon as she got the opportunity. But for right now, her

team leader was calling them to the table to discuss their attack plans. _This is a _

_vampire we are dealing with;_ she thought with exasperation, _they can dodge bullets! _

_We might as well just fart at them. _

**8pm Hellsing Residence. **

Integra Hellsing sat at her desk flipping through paperwork. She then felt a

darkness flood the room and she looked to the wall beside her expectantly. Sure

enough, Alucard stepped out of the darkness. The turned once again to her

paperwork, waiting for him to speak.

"Good Evening Integra." He said with a mock bow.

"Good Evening. I trust you slept well?"

"Like the dead." He said with a cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes and then started as the phone rang. She did not

recognize the number on the caller id but decided to pick it up any way.

"Hellsing." Was her curt greeting.

"Is this Integra?" a girly female voice asked.

"Who are you and how did you get this number?"

"My name is Shayne Penwood, my uncle was a Knight. Listen, I don't have much

time to talk, but do you remember the incident in Cheddar a few years back?"

"Yes." How could she forget?

"Look, something very similar is happening in this town again. I am part of the

National Guard sent to take care of this…nascence. But I know that we don't stand a

chance. Can you please send your agent again? We really need the help. Two squads

have already been taken down, and I fear that they have become ghouls."

"Yes, we will be there shortly. Why was I not contacted sooner?" she asked a little

indigent.

"The chef did not want to have to call you again, I think. It's also a mucho complex

thing." Shayne said with obvious disgust.

"Hmm, yes. We will be there shortly.'

"Hurry, please, I don't know how long________" the line when dead in Integra's

hand.

**In the town of Cheddar 8:30pm**

Her conversation with Integra was cut short as one of her former team mates,

now a ghoul cut the phone line. _Damn it!_ She thought before dodging its atrocious

attack. She knew that regular bullets would do nothing to it so she decided to run for

it. Unfortunately, her men did not take the cue and stayed behind. But she could not

save them all. Her only hope was to stay away from them and the host vampire for

as long as possible. Hopefully Hellsings agent would be there soon. Finding a

deserted spot, she stopped to catch her breath. She reached her hand up and pulled

out the rubber band holding her hair up and began to re-tease the brown locks back

into a proper pony tail. That is when she heard a noise. Crouching low, she pulled

out her knife, ready to attack if need be. Groaning reached her ears and a voice cried

out for help. Now she was not sure to do. Looking up to the clear night as if for some

answers, a small breeze brought the smell of blood in her direction. Breathing in

slowly, she began to inch closer to the distraught noises only to find her self almost

nose to nose with a ghoul. Screaming, she threw her self backwards as it lunged

forward. Just then, she felt movement behind her and a gloved hand reached out

and grabbed her around the middle. A long arm clad in red reached around her and

she could see a large black gun pointed at the ghoul. The man pulled the trigger it

the creature exploded into dust.

"You should be more careful solider girl, you almost became a little ghoulie." A dark

voice said by her ear. She shuddered but otherwise remained outwardly calm.

"Thank you, I will. Now put me down please." She said in what she hoped was a

demanding voice. The man chuckled, but set her down none the less. She turned to

look at her savior and gasped.

"So it's true, Hellsing does have a vampire." She murmured, taking a couple steps

back.

"You know about us?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Of course. I am the one who called you." She said.

"Ahh, yes, I recognize your voice now. I thought you would be much younger than

this by the sounds of your voice." She refused to take the bate and countered with

"Don't you have a job to be doing?"

"Don't you?" he re-countered.

"Wha…oh shut up. I am heading back to camp. See ya around." she said with a

dramatic wave as she walked away.

_What an interesting girl._ He thought with a smirk.

Shayne speed walked through the dense forest until she was sure she had

found the path to the camp. Taking a deep breath, she began to sprint in that

direction. Not five feet into it, her path was blocked by several ghouls. _Damn!_ She

thought angrily. Banking to her left, she hoped to out run this bunch, but found that

she was blocked from the side too. In fact, she was surrounded on all sides. Before

she could contemplate what to do, she heard a cruel laugh behind her.

"Oh boy! Another little snack! Don't let her get away now boys, and leave some for

me."

Before she could contemplate what exactly he had said, they converged as a

group on her. Her shoulder was torn out of its socket, but she had avoided getting

scratched. Kicking her legs out, she managed to block some more on coming

attacks. But she was not protected from behind, and that was her mistake, she

realized, as a hand punched through her stomach with ease. Spitting out blood, she

fell to the ground. _Not like this!_ Her mind screamed, _I will not die like this!_ The

adrenaline helped her stand up and force the group back with a few well executed

punches. Her knife sliced through a few and even got one in the heart. She was

running then, as fast as she could manage, down a hill. Looking up, she noticed an

outline of red before her legs gave out on her and she rolled the next 15 feet down

the hill. When she had stopped rolling she looked up to see a pair of black boots. She

then passed out.

Alucard looked down at the small bundle at his feet, and then stepped over

the girl. She would obviously die from those wounds, but she was not his first

concern. The vampire he was hunting now stood on the top of the hill, laughing his

head off.

"And who might you be?" I called in a menacing tone.

"None of your concern. Now die!" he said as he pulled out his gun and took aim.

"Oh I think not!" it laughed and pointed behind him.

Alucard turned, knowing what he was about to see. Sure enough, the other

vampire he had sensed was behind him, holing the semi conscious girl up for him to

see.

"She dies." It said simply.

In mock defeat, Alucard set his gun on the ground and waited. The first

vampire lunched itself at him, growling. Just as it got close enough to tear his head

off, his gun reappeared in his hand and he shot the bastard down. Turning once

again to the vampire with the hostage, he said

"Do you want to live or die?" he asked.

"If I let the girl go, you will kill me." It hissed.

"I'll kill you either way." He looked into the girls eyes before he continued.

"I was talking to the girl. One yes or no answer will save you girl. Are you a virgin?"

he grinned as she flushed.

"Yes." She said quietly.

That was all the cue he needed and he shot through her to get to the scum

holding her. Well, to be fair, she already had a hole in her…now she had an even

bigger one. The leech turned into dust and Shayne fell to the ground with a grunt

and a spray of blood. He strode to her and knelt beside her.

"This is your choice. Once again, I will ask you, do you want to live or die?"

"Your way or my way?" she gurgled, spiting out blood.

"You know what I am talking about. Quick! You are about to die and no doctor can

save you now. Decide, soldier girl, decide now."

She reached out her hand to him, and that was all the response he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

A swirling vortex of colors greeted Shaynes vision and she looked on, mildly confused at what was occurring. Voices reached her ears and invarious speeds and tones, they all asked her the same question: **What did you do? **She shrieked as they grew louder and louder, then, all at once, they stopped. A different, much deeper voice spoke to her from behind. But before she could fully hear what it was about to say, she woke up, bolting up right. As she strived to calm her self down, she glanced around the room she was now in. _What is this place?_ She wondered. Then she remembered all the events that had led up to her unconsciousness and her hand automatically went to her stomach. She felt no bandage orpain. _Well, that's odd._ She thought.

"What's odd?" a voice to her left asked.

She gasped and nearly fell out of the bed she was in. Looking at the man, she realized who he was and where she was.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"So, how does it feel to be a vampire?" he asked with a toothy grin.

"Don't know yet, I just woke up."

Before he could answer her, the door opened and in walked in the strangest looking women Shayne had ever seen. Long platinum blonde hair cascaded down over a hideously ugly men's suit. Large glasses framed icy blue eyes and she realized that this must be Integra Hellsing.

"I regret that this turn of events has occurred once again." She began with a glare at Alucard. "But I feel I must inform you of the current situation. As of right now, you work for the Hellsing agency as a vampire hunter. Your parents have been informed of your...transformation. They took it rather well actually. You will be permitted to see them and they may come here occasionally, but don't make it a habit. I will issue you your orders either directly or through another. This is your room. Your things will be brought from your apartment shortly. Any questions?"

"Actually, yes. This may seem rather odd, but was my knife recovered from the scene of the crime?" she asked timidly. Integra was a little thrown off by this question, but racked her memory, coming up blank.

"Not that I can remember. Was it important?"

"It was my uncles' Sir Penwood. He gave it to me shortly before he died." She answered.

"I am sorry for your loss. We will keep an eye out for it. As for right now, you need to change into your uniform. I'll need you ready and in my office in ten minutes, there is a mission. Alucard will wait _outside_ the door for you."

He grinned at the statement and stood to leave. Shayne puzzled over it for a moment, but as soon as the door closed, she went to the closet where she assumed her uniform would be. _Oh yuck!_ She thought, pulling out the brown uniform with matching skirt. _Great, just lovely._ She thought after she had pulled it on. Rotating her shoulders, she decided to ask Integra later if she could wear pants instead of a skirt. She hated showing off her legs. She opened the door and stepped out side, closing it quietly. Before she could even think, she was grabbed from behind and yanked into a…shadow of some sort. In less time than it takes to blink, she saw that she was in an office, standing in front of Integra. A chuckle next to her indicated who had pulled her through the…ahem… wall.

"Don't do that please." She said, loud and clear.

"Well since you said please…"

"Alucard!" Integra irrupted with a growl. "Don't pull her through walls unless she says it is okay. Now listen up! This should be a very simple mission. This is the kind I would not normally bother sending you on, but it is good training. There is a factory just south of Main that has been invaded by two vampires and its ghouls. Destroy them. You have your orders, now go."

Once again, Shayne was pulled into the shadows, landing in front of a factory.

"She just told you not to do that." She snapped.

"She said not through the walls."

She snorted at that and rolled her eyes. As Alucard walked past her, he swung something into her hand. Looking down she saw it was a gun.

"Silver bullets," he explained as they walked, "Is what we use. When you shoot them, aim for the heart or the head. If at all possible, kill the host

vampire first. If you do that, the ghouls will disappear into dust."

"Okay." They had reached the front entrance.

"Ready?" he asked in a slight mocking tone.

"Are you?" she growled.

He just laughed and preceded her into the complex. Once inside, she could smell the blood and rotting flesh in the air. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Beautiful isn't it? Almost…erotic."

"Pervert." She muttered. As they walked up the stairs, a ghoul jumped down on her, knocking her off balance. Even as she reached for something to steady her, she took aim and nailed the sucker in the heart. It burst into dust and her eyes widened.

"Holy cheese on rye." She whispered.

"Yes, you can let go of my arm now." He said. Quickly, she pulled her hand back and turned her face away to hide the blush. He snickered at her and she stomped a head of him indignant. Soon, neither of them could talk as they where attacked over and over again. She was a little slow as she had to keep replacing the bullets in her gun. But she took down almost as many as he did. They continued to race up to the top of the complex, almost in competition. A swarm of them blocked her suddenly and cut her off from Alucard.

Even as she fired her gun again and again, she could hear gunshots above her. Hopefully, he had found the vampires and was killing them. Finally, she finished the last of them off and ran the rest of the way to the top. There, in front of her was a very…lets say holey Alucard. His body fell backwards and the vampire doing the shooting laughed.

"Master?" she murmured.

"Oh, poor baby just lost her lover." The voice came from her left as a young woman entered the room. She walked over to her companion and licked his face.

"Okay, first of all, ewwwww! And second of all, die!'"

She shot the one holding the gun right in the head, but the woman dodged her next shot and had her pinned to the wall in the blink of an eye.

"You little bitch! I will kill you slowly for that."

A dark laughter filled the room, and both women watched, stunned as Alucards body revived its self. A black mist covered him as he regenerated. Shaynes eyes grew wider as he was surrounded by a swarm of bats. Soon, he stood before them, fully put back together. The woman threw her down and launched her self at him. He made a dramatic yawing sound and shot her dead. A few seconds of silence passed before either of them spoke.

"Now what? Do we clean up?' she asked.

"That's not our job. Integra will be here…ahh."

Integra entered the room and looked around her.

"Was she any help?" she asked rather harshly.

"She did pretty well considering she has only been a vampire for a few hours."

"Good. Well Shayne, you may be useful to us after all."

She trudged into her room tired and ready for bed. She would have started undressing then if a certain some one had not followed her in.

"You did better than I thought you would. And take heed, I do not give out compliments often." He said with a sneer.

"I'll keep that in mind."

She was not really listening to what he was saying; her mind was focused on the blood packet on the table. _I forgot about this part._ She thought. Alucard followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at. _Here we go again. I swear if she doesn't drink it I'll force feed it to her._ He thought. Tensely, she reached for it and picked it up. Deciding that she might as well get over her…fear?...disgust? She opened it. He watched her now, almost enrapt with anticipation. She took a sip and found that it was not as bad as she thought it would be. Shrugging, she walked over to her bed and sat down. She felt his eyes on her.

"Take a picture it will last longer." She snapped.

"I was afraid I would have another police girl on my hands."

"What?"

"Nothing. Sleep well." He said, slightly tipping his hat at her as he turned to leave.

"You too Master, You too."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hellsing. **

**Please review! Let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

**What did you do?** The voices asked again. Shayne could find no answer for them. They kept asking her this question over and over again. The louder they got, the more painful it seemed. She could not out run them, in fact she seemed to be rooted on the spot. What to you want? She cried, covering her ears. A deep voice answered her. **They want you.** But before she could see who had spoken to her, she woke up, screaming.

Sitting up in the bed, she rubbed her temples. About a week before she became the creature she was now, this dream had been a reoccurring one that she could not figure out. The sound of fast approaching foot steps caused her to look to her door and it slammed open against the wall. There stood a woman, not much taller that Shayne with short blond hair and a uniform that matched her own. Blood red eyes where brimming with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Shayne sighed and nodded. _This must be the police girl that_ _master was talking about. _She thought. The girls eyes widened and she exclaimed so loudly that Shayne nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh I am so sorry! My name is Seras, you must be Shayne, and it's nice to meet you!" she said, jumping forward to shake the younger girl's hand.

"Oh, hi, it's nice to meet you too." She said shaking Seras hand.

"Good, you to have introduced yourselves that saves me some time." Alucard said, stepping out from the shadows.

"Quit doing that." Shayne snapped.

"Make me."

"What are you two?"

Seras sweat dropped at this exchange. Although she was no longer considered Alucards servant, she had never, and still never would dare to talk to him in such a manner. This was very new to her. She watched the two stare each other down, and to her surprise, he backed down first.

"Get dressed. Sir Hellsing would like to speak to you." He then disappeared.

"I hate that guy." Shayne said with so much passion that Seras believed her.

"Well, he does take some time getting used to. You will find that although he is rather harsh, he has, for the most part, a good reason."

Shayne chortled before standing up and walking to her closet. There, just as she requested the night before, was a pants uniform. _Thank goodness._ She thought. Quickly, she changed and met Seras in the hall. The two girls walked to Integras office in silence. When they reached the double doors Seras walked a different direction with a small wave. She took a deep breath before realizing that it was rather silly to do so, and pushed the doors open.

Integra looked up at the girl walking to her desk and motioned for her to sit down. Once she was, Integra spoke.

"Shayne, what is your real name?"

"Ma'am?" She asked, puzzled.

"Your parents sent over your birth certificate. The name you gave me does not match the one on the certificate." She said simply, watching the girl over her long fingers, holding a cigar.

"Interesting." A voice proclaimed and once again, Alucard appeared. "Do tell solider girl."

"Fine." She said shortly, glaring at him. "My name is Wiliamina. I have always hated the name so in high school I had every one call me Shayne. Does is really matter?"

"Why do you hate the name?" Alucard asked before Integra could speak. Shayne thought over her answer for a moment before speaking.

"I guess _you_," she began, looking over at him pointedly, "_Alucard_ will find this amusing you being the main reason I grew up being teased."

He looked at her, interested in the story she was about to unfold. She sighed and rotated her shoulders.

"Wiliamina aka Mina was one of the main characters in the book Dracula as you well know. I was in an accelerated school as my reading, writing and logic levels where higher than most kids my age. I was six years old when my classmates and I where assigned to read that book. As soon as they read the story and realized that my name matched one of the main characters, I was teased unmercifully. I was called the vampire girl and constantly asked to show my fangs. When I would get mad they would say 'be careful, she will seek Dracula on you' and other assortment of insults. I got tired of it. But I can handle being called names. There was just on incident in particular that caused me to loath the name."

**Flash back to fourth grade.**

**It was Halloween night and Wiliamina could not wait to go trick or treating. She was dressed up in her southern bell costume and ready to go. She headed out the door with a group of kids from school. The group leader, Ms. Tammy, led them from house to house to house. At one point, a few girls and boys broke off from the group. As they passed her one boy whispered to her to follow.**

"**We are going to a haunted grave yard. Wanna come?" he asked.**

**She was thrilled that they wanted to have her along, so she eagerly followed them. They neared the cemetery in earnest. When they passed through the gates, they could see a freshly dug up grave with nothing in it. Just beyond that was a coffin laying wide open. Giggling, the approached it and peered inside. There was not a trace of dust in it. It became clear that there was no inhabitant in it yet. It was not uncommon for the undertaker to leave an empty casket by the grave that was intended for some one who had, or was about to die. It was then that the other children got a nasty idea.**

**Before Wiliamina could protest, she was yanked off her feet and shoved into it. She screamed and they laughed cruelly. They slammed the lid shut and sat on it, listening to her scream. One boy had the bright idea to heave a rock on top of it and leave her there. That is just what they did. So poor Wiliamina was stuck in that coffin until the morning when the undertaker, accompanied by the sheriff, opened it. **

**End flash back.**

"From then on, I despised that name and refused to answer to nothing but Shayne." She finished.

It was then that Alucard burst out laughing. He was doubled over and holding his sides. Both women glared at him and he just sneered.

"How comical." He said, wiping his eyes.

"Shut up." Both women said in unison.

"As, enlightening as that story was, that is not the only reason I asked you here. Alucard has already been informed of the situation, but you have not. I suppose you do not know what the "Fringe" is do you?" Shayne looked puzzled.

"It is a vampire club that few get into. It is an exclusive club for couples only and a couple can only get into the club by being invited by another member or couple. Normally I would not bother with such a thing as it is not in our jurisdiction, but lately it has involved us. To be clearer, the head of this group, Gadivia, has been producing what we call "freak chips" and these are by far, the most potent ones we have ever faced. The people implanted with these chips become vampires, regardless of their virginity factor. I want you two to be invited into the club, locate Gadivia and take him out."

Shayne was flabbergasted. Integra wanted her to pretend to be 'with' _him_ and take out an apparently powerful vampire. How in the world would they be able to do that convincingly? She hated him! Well, she didn't hate him, but he sure knew what buttons to push to make her mad.

"And how do you propose we do this?" she asked timidly. "And why me?"

"There is a convention in Scotland called the Glorious Ones where members of the Fringe allow non-members to hang out and gain respect, therefore earning them a membership in the club. I picked you because Seras is too, well, timid. The fact that you and Alucard constantly argue will make you a more convincing couple." She paused when Shayne looked like she was about to speak.

"I am sorry, but won't they recognize him?" she asked, thumbing in _his_ direction.

"He can change his appearance at will, besides; it is really his outfit that will be recognized, not his face. In the past, a simple change in attire has worked just fine as I am sure it will now as we do not often venture into Scotland." She answered simply.

_Great, just flipping awesome._ She thought groaning into her hands.

"Be ready to go by tomorrow night by six thirty. It is winter so it should be dark enough then." Integra said, with a slight nod of her head. Shayne took that as he cue to leave. She stood up and walked past Alucard and out the door. Once out side, a deep voice spoke to her inside her head. **Relax, Mina, this will be fun.** To which she answered out loud,

"Maybe for you and DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

A dark chuckle is all she got in response.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, one review so far, I am looking forward to more. I did not Know I was not allowing non members to review and I am sorry.

I do not own Hellsing nor am I making money off of this story.

* * *

Shayne was beat. Last night, the things from her apartment had finally been brought to her new room and she had spent all night arranging them in the room. She had also spent a good portion of the _day_ packing for the trip she was about to take. It was about 3pm when she was finally able to get some sleep. It was no question why she was so dead tired at 6:30pm. Yawning widely behind her hand, she looked over at her master standing beside her, waiting for the car that would take them down to the helicopter. His attire was a little unsettling to say the least. In the small amount of time she had known him, he had always been in color, but now he stood there in an all black business suit and matching black tie. Having discarded his hat, his hair now moved wildly in the breeze. He caught her staring and gave her a charismatic grin.

"Take a picture it will last longer." He said, imitating her girly voice.

"Suck Silver." She growled. He laughed at her in response.

A car rolled around the bend and stopped in front of them. An aged butler with black hair in a pony tail greeted them. He introduced himself as Walter and Alucard just sneered as he picked up both his bag and her three.

"I hope you have a pleasant trip," he began, looking at her before directing his gaze at Alucard, "the item you requested is already on board."

"Good." he said before preceding Shayne into the back seat of the car.

Sighing, she followed suit, although she sat as far away from him as the seat would allow. Walter started the engine and they where off to an undisclosed location. Integra had thought it best that there was no chance that anyone would see a helicopter leaving the Hellsing manor and thereby drawing conclusions. So the unmarked helicopter was waiting about twenty miles away from the place covered by a dense wooded area. All where silent the entire ride there; the silence was only broken by Walter as he announced their arrival. The walk to the pad was not a long one, but being as tired as she was made it seem longer. _I'll sleep on the way there._ She thought. As they boarded it, she noticed Walter unloading their bags next to a black coffin. She flinched as Alucard pushed her towards it.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Get in. You can't travel over seas as you are now, it would destroy you." He said.

"No way! Forget it!" she cried, backing away from it.

He rolled his eyes and scooped her squirming body up. Walter flipped it open and he dropped her inside. She panicked and made to kick the side of it. Her foot was stopped by Alucard.

"Don't kick my coffin, got it?" he snarled.

"This is yours?" she said with a gulp.

"Yes. I'll explain later." And with that he shut the lid, leaving her in the darkness.

It was about a five hour ride to Scotland as they where taking the long rout to it. Shayne spent about two hours of it fighting off the bad memories and claustrophobia. She did finally get to sleep and trembled from the nightmares she had to face. A sudden jolt of the aircraft touching ground startled her awake. A few minutes after it had come to a stop, she heard someone approaching her. The lid was lifted and a hand reached down and stood her up. Pushing away from Alucard, she walked around a little to regain her bearings. She heard a snicker and turned to him, glaring.

"What's so funny?" she grumped.

"A vampire afraid of a coffin. This should be an interesting trip."

Before she could respond, he spun her around to face the door and pushed her forward. Gritting her teeth, she allowed him to steer her out of the helicopter and on to land. As they walked around to the back to retrieve their luggage, she realized that she had no idea where they where going and how they where going to pay for all of this. Alucard handed her two of her bags before answering her unasked question.

"Sir Hellsing has arranged it so that we have a credit card through _our_ new names. She has also arranged for a hotel room in the Broomhall Castle hotel by Stirling which is just a few minutes walk from here. This man," he said, waving his hand in the direction of the pilot, "Will have the bigger items brought to _our _room."

_There he goes putting the emphasis on __**our**__ again. Wait, what exactly is my new name?_ She wondered. Realizing that he had already started walking, she picked up her two bags and ran to catch up with him. They walked in silence until they reached the hotel. Shayne was a little shy when it came to talking to people she did not know in a public setting, so she was more than grateful when he stepped up to the counter and started talking to the clerk in a low voice. She listened carefully but could not hear what they where saying. Finally, he turned to her and motioned her to follow him. As the got closer to the elevator and handed their bags to the bell hop, he turned and handed her a room key from his pocket. As they stepped inside, she looked at the name printed on the key card : _Wiliamina Holycross._ Knowing that now was not the time to yell, she fumed on the inside. After reaching the room, paying the bell boy, and shutting the door, Shayne turned to him, ready to scream at him. He held up his hands innocently.

"Oh don't try and bullshit me! You…after knowing that I hate this name…you arrrg!" she threw up her hands.

"Relax _Mina_, after all, we are on vacation."

He pulled out a blood packet and sat down on the bed.

"I hope you get Aids." She snapped as she moved to put her stuff away.

He watched her move around the room in a furry. Inside, he was laughing at her. He had had more than one reason for picking that name, but the number one reason was to make her mad. She was so unlike Seras in the fact that she was more than willing to back talk him, made sure that he _knew_ she was pissed off at him and always seemed to speak her mind. The fact that a simple name could bring out this feistiness in her was amusing. He loved every minute of it. Unbeknownst to her, he had been the one who suggested that Shayne should be the one to come along on this trip. Seras was just too much of a dud to be this entertaining.

She finally calmed down a bit and finished putting her stuff away. Glancing at the counter, she saw he had left his key card on the counter and she read the name : _John Holycross._

"John? How original. Was the last name supposed to be funny?" she asked.

"I thought it was. Now get ready." He said.

"For what?"

"For the convention. Walter sent a dress for you to wear, as it is a Ballroom type setting. It should be in the closet now."

She groaned as she walked to the closet. _This will be hell._ She thought, opening the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a really long chapter so I hope you enjoy it. By the way, the name of the hotel and hostel are real places. I don not know how far apart they really are and am too lazy to do the resurch, so if you are from Scotland and are reading this...I am so sorry. Any way, please read and review, feed back is always helpful!

I do not Own Hellsing!

* * *

Sure enough, there was a dress in there, still in the plastic and tissue paper it was bought in. Shayne briefly wondered how he had gotten her size, but dismissed it realizing that she probably did not want to know the answer. Snatching it out of the closet, she grabbed her make up bag from the dresser and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. It was when she was away from prying eyes that she looked at the dress.

It was a light sea blue color with long sleeves that flared at the wrists. The neck line was cut rather low and just barely covered the tops of her breast. The waist was a Victorian style cut with the bottoms of the skirt just covering the matching high heels. She was having a difficult time with the zipper, and she knew she would have to ask for help, but she would wait until after she did her hair and make up. She pulled her long shoulder length hair up into a half pony tail and let the rest fall over her shoulders.

Her make up was next and she scowled at her reflection. _Should I even have a reflection?_ She asked her self before deciding that she would ask Alucard later. She had always had clear skin, so all she really had to do was add on a light, very light, shade of blush and some black eye liner. She pulled out some very light pink lip gloss and applied that. Standing back and looking at her self in the mirror, she sighed and supposed she would have to do. All her jewelry was silver so she had none to put on. Shrugging, she opened the door and stepped out into the room.

He had his back to her as he was gazing out the window. As he turned to her, she saw that he too had changed. He was wearing a black Tux with matching jacket and a blue tie that matched her dress. His stair was uncomfortable so she broke the silence with a nervous request.

"Can you zip me the rest of the way up? I can't quite reach."

She turned her back to him and a moment later, his cold fingers began to un-snag the fabric and pull the zipper up into place. He worked in silence for a minute and was finally able to zip it up.

"Thank you." She said, turning to him.

"My, my, Walter out did himself this time." he said, looking her up and down.

"Umm, thanks I guess. When do we have to leave?" she asked, taking a step back.

"It starts in half an hour. The rental car should be waiting out front. I already have the room keys and money so you do not need to take anything with you." He grabbed her shoulder and spun her towards the door. "Let's go Mina."

She bit her lip to keep from saying something. Knowing that she would just have to deal with it, she allowed him to push her out the door and lead her down the hall way to the elevator. Once inside, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. When he handed it to her, she looked at him curiously.

"Open it." was all he said.

So she did. Inside was a ring with a ruby in the center. It was a princess cut with diamonds surrounding it. Along the sides of the gold band where small rectangular cut diamonds and all total there was one ruby and twenty diamonds. (Authors note. This was the ring I was given for my 18th birthday and I think it is so stunning that it deserved a part in the story. * shrugs*)

"What is this for?" she asked.

"In a technical sense we are married, so you need a wedding band. I know it looks kind of ritzy, but that is what the crowd we are about to enter will expect. Put it on and give me the box." He said.

She placed the cool band on her ring finger and handed him the box. She flexed her hand and looked at it, not really accustomed to such fine jewelry.

"You like it." he stated, not really asking her one way or another.

"It's nice…they don't make cuts like this any more." She said.

"Yes, it is a _very_ rare cut. Take care of it and don't lose it." He said as the doors opened.

"I won't."

The car was parked out front like he said it would be. A young man walked up to him and after making sure they where the right people, he handed them the key. He told them to make sure they filled the gas tank before returning it be fore he turned away and started walking to the parking lot where a similar car was waiting for him. They slid into the Lincoln with Alucard at the driver seat.

"You can drive?" she asked nervously.

"Oh yes. I learned how to drive on the first car that ever came out, the Model T." he said, with a grin.

_That's comforting_. She thought as he started the car. At first, she was not sure that they would make it to the convention on time, but the way _he_ drove made her rethink that. She was clutching the arm rest as he zoomed in and out of traffic at 100 km and hour. He did not seem to be worried about being pulled over or getting into a crash. At one point on the terrifying trip, she had to bight back a scream as he almost had a head on collision with an eighteen wheeler. Laughing like a maniac he dodged the truck and drove over the barrier to the exit ramp. Shayne closed her eyes the rest of the trip. In a manner of five minutes, the car came to a halting stop and she opened her eyes. They where parked in front of a building called the Edinburgh Halls . It was a hostel of some sort. Before she could think, Alucard was at her door. He opened it and held out his hand. She took it and let him help her step out of the car.

"I am driving on the way back." She said shakily.

"We'll see about that." He said, chuckling. "Remember to call me John."

"Yes mas…John."

He laughed again and placed his hand on her waist. They walked up to the front doors and it was opened for them by a door man. They followed a small crowd to the formal ball room. Once inside, Shayne was nearly blinded by the colors of the dresses and suits that every one was wearing. The dim lighting did not help. As they walked to the gathering by the east wall, Shayne tried not to stair at the people all round her. They certainly looked pretentious with all the fine jewelry and bright colored clothing.

"I feel out of place." She murmured to Alucard as she glanced around.

"Circus Freaks." He muttered as a vampire walked by in a bright flashy red suit. Trailing not far behind him as a black haired woman with an equally bright and flashy red dress and too much make up. She called to her companion to wait up. Just then, a small voice from behind her made Shayne jump.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I did not mean to startle you." The woman that had spoken had long blond hair done up in an elegant twist. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped silver dress with a long waist line and sparkling sequins at the bottom of the long skirt that just covered her shoes. Next to her was a man with a suit that matched Alucards but he was wearing a bolo instead of a tie.

"My Name is Helga and this is my mate Tripp. It is so nice to meet a couple that does not look like these buffoons." She said with a tone of disgust.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. I am John and this is Wiliamina." Alucard introduced them and hands where shook all around.

"Ah, yes. I remember your names from the roster. We found your last name, Holycross, to be a fine joke." Tripp said with a genuine smile.

"We are members of the Fringe which is undoubtedly why you are here, to get a membership I mean." Helga said with a small smile.

"That's part of it." Alucard said with a smile.

"Well, come on over here, where the normal vampires are." She said.

They followed the couple to the back where there where several others who where dressed in a more appropriate manner. Introductions where given and the chit chatting started in earnest. Helga pulled Shayne to the side and began asking questions. All Shayne could hope is that Alucard was telling similar stories to what she was.

"So, how long have you and John been together?" Helga asked.

Before she answered, she heard Alucard voice in her head. **Two years now.** He said. The intrusion on her mind was a little uncomfortable, but at least she did not have to worry about having different stories. Be fore she answered any question, she waited for his response which was quick enough that she could repeat it with out looking dumb for her pauses.

'Two years now."

"How did you meet?"

"He found me in a town called Cheddar where I lived as a human. I was seriously injured by a rouge vampire and left to die. When he found me, he took pity on me and asked if I wanted to die." She paused and Helga motioned her to continue, caught up in the story. So she did.

"I said no. He then asked me if I was a virgin, and I said yes. He bit me and I slipped into darkness. Not long after that, I woke up in his manor. We have been together ever since." She finished. _Not bad master._ She thought at him. **Thanks, I have my moments. **He responded.

"Wow. So it was a damsel in distress type thing. Very nice. But I see you have yet to gain your independence from him." she said, eyeing Shayne slyly.

She did not know what to say and just gaped at Helga.

"Oh, I think it is sweet that you don't want your independence. Very romantic indeed." Helga said, all starry eyed.

Shayne glanced at Alucard and he just gave her the I-will-tell-you-later look. For about an hour, they both answered questions that where given them, knowing that it was a test of some sort to validate the coupleship they where in, they did there best to make it sound believable. Finally, Helga steered them back to where Tripp and Alucard stood.

"We," she said, looking at Tripp, " have matters to discuss. It looks like the band has started, why don't you join the others on the dance floor?" she asked.

"Splendid idea." Alucard said, pulling Shayne behind him by the hand.

Shayne was glad that she had taken dancing lessons in her youth. Alucard led them in a waltz. Then the next song began to play and it was a slow song, so she was able to ask the question that where on her mind.

"What did Helga mean when she said that I had not taken my independence." She looked up at him.

"You have yet to take my blood which would free you from me. Didn't you ever wonder why you have the inclination to call me master?" he asked with a smug grin.

"I guess I had other things in my mind. Next question, why do I have a reflection in the mirror? I had heard the vampires don't."

"Hmm. You are sort of…in between stages. Meaning, you are very young compared to me. The older you get, the less of a reflection you see. I, being as old as I am, have not had one for close to three hundred years." He answered.

"Oh." She murmured, "How old are you?"

"My, my, we are full of questions tonight. Well, lets see, I am about 656 years old."

"Wow. Were you there for the crusades?"

He chuckled. " I was part of them."

"Really? I never took you as the religious type." She said.

"When I was human, I was a catholic. As for now…I don't really care for the rubbish. And you?"

"I am…or was southern Baptist. But to be honest, I have no idea what I believe now. I still believe there is a God, one God and that Jesus came to earth to die for the sins of man. But I don't know if there is a place for me anymore…being what I am and all."

"Hmm." Was all he said.

The music had stopped and the band was getting ready to play another ballad. Alucard steered her off the dance floor. As they where leaving it, he spoke.

"Helga and Tripp are going back to the hotel room with us."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"It's another part of the test. They want to see if we live up to what we have been saying." He said.

"So what does that entail?" she asked nervously.

"Relax; they don't expect us to start making love in front of them." He said smirking as she blushed.

"It will be fine." He said, suppressing the laughter as Helga approached them.

"Are you two ready to go?" she asked " it is rather boring here and the next clown that comes up to me acting like they are some big shot is going to get torn limb from limb."

"We are ready. Will you be following us?" Alucard asked politely.

"Yes, we will.' Tripp said as he walked up beside Helga.

"This way then."

As they neared the Lincoln, Shayne held out her hand for the keys.

"I am driving, you scare the shit out of me when you do." She said.

"Alright." He agreed handing her the keys.

The whole way back to the hotel, he grumbled about how slow she was. Ignoring him, she drove safely to the hotel parking lot and got out. Helga and Tripp where waiting fro them. Alucard led the way to the room. They entered the suit and he led them to a adjoining living room. There they spent a few hours talking about random subjects and Alucard soon had the group laughing.

"Oh Mina, your mate is a hoot! I see why you stay with him." Helga gasped between laughs.

"Yup." She responded.

"Dear me, it is getting early. I think it is time we all got ready for bed. Excuse us boys."

Shayne followed her into the bed room and handed Helga some pajamas. Both women changed while Helga flapped her gums off. Shayne barely paid attention. Alucard and Tripp entered the bed room. Tripp pulled Helga to him and asked,

"Where are we sleeping?"

"You take the bed, we'll sleep over here." Alucard said, pointing to his coffin at the east wall of the room. Now she was really nervous. She had to share a sleeping place with him? In a coffin no less? _Great, just wonderful._ She thought. **Relax, I don't bite.** He said, laughing at his little joke.

As the other couple made themselves comfortable, they looked over at Alucard and Shayne expectantly.

"Well, sleep well!" She said a little too brightly.

Alucard leaned over and opened the coffin; he then shed his jacket and tie. He then leaned over her and kissed her briefly on the lips before pulling her stunned body into the coffin next to him. As he closed the lid he chuckled in her ear.

"Warn me next time." she hissed.

"What fun would that be?" he whispered.

"Jerk."

"Prude."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Watch out with how you talk to me solider girl."

Shayne grunted in response. There was not much room for the two of them and she could not figure out how to get comfortable and keep a gap between them. He rolled his eyes and rotated her body so that her face was resting on his chest and his arm was around her waist. Timidly she placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes. But after thirty minutes, she found that she still could not sleep. Alucard noticed this and slid his finger over her eyes.

"Sleep." He commanded, and her body obeyed. As her mind slipped into the dark slumber Alucard began to relax himself.

"This should be a very interesting trip." He whispered before he too fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Yet another long chapter. Warning! Adult content. No lemons yet, but it is kind of...racy to be careful.

I do not own Hellsing.

Please review!

* * *

She was pleased that she finally was able to sleep through the night with out any bad dreams and she figured that it had something to do with the induced sleep Alucard had put her in. Finally, she was fully rested and ready to go. Carefully detangling her self from his sleeping form, she opened the lid of the coffin and slipped out quietly. Helga was already up and dressed, reading a book. Both women smiled at each other and Shayne moved to gather up her clothes and take a shower. Once in the shower, she let the hot water wash over her body as she prepared for what she was sure would be a stressful night. She was not sure why she felt this way but something foreboding in the back of her mind would not leave her at ease. After getting out of the shower, she put on a black dress with patterns of white flowers on it. The dress fell over the tops of her knees and the long knee high boots covered the rest of her legs. She towel dried then blow dried her hair. Then she pulled out the curling iron and quickly curled the shoulder length hair into place. Small sprits of hair spray were all that was needed to hold her hair in place. Her make up today consisted of a little blush, black eye liner on both lids and a little bit of pink eye shadow at the brow to accent her eyes. She finished it all off with some clear lip gloss. **Not bad.** A voice said in her head. _How long have you been watching?_ She demanded. **Long enough. **Was all he said.

She left the bathroom and folded her dirty clothes neatly back into he suit case. The rest of the party was waiting for her. Alucard had changed into black dikies with a dark blue button up shirt. He had on a black leather jacket and his normal black shoes. Suddenly, Helga was on her, grabbing her hand and gushing over the ring.

"Oh, how pretty! Your man certainly has an eye for jewelry." She cooed.

"Yes he does." She said, slightly taken back.

She looked past the blonde to see Alucard suppressing a smug grin. They did not have much time for small talk as they where now headed to the Fringe. Alucard had gotten directions from Tripp and was very happy to slide into the drivers' seat. Shayne groaned as she got into the passengers side.

"Please drive right." She pleaded.

"Yes dear." He said sarcastically as he started up the engine.

She might as well have been pleading with a brick wall for all the good it did her. He still drove like crazy and she couldn't suppress some of the screams that escaped her throat. Each time she did scream, it seemed to spur him on and he drove even faster than before.

"You're going to kill us!" she cried, clutching the arm rests.

"We are already dead!" he laughed.

Finally, they made it to the Fringe. Once again, he opened the door and held out his hand. This time she took it because she felt that she could not stand on her own. Just behind them, Helga and Tripp's sleek black Lexus came to a screeching stop. Helga stumbled out muttering profanity's and Tripp step out grinning.

"Men." Shayne said with disgust.

"Yours drive crazy too? It must be a macho complex." Helga said with equal disgust.

As they walked to the entrance, Shayne realized that she was beginning to like Helga and was hoping that when push came to shove, she would not have to kill her. Gadivia was their main target, but she hoped that these two would not get in the way. They walked through the door and she felt like her eyes where playing tricks on her. The strobe lights flashed colors of purple and red in the room. All around where couples who seemed to be having a good time, actually it looked like they where having more than a good time. All around, they where biting each other, practically making love as they danced and leaned against wall. On couple in the farthest dark corner was probably doing just that. Alucard placed his arm around her waist and pushed her further into the club. In the left corner, near the long set of stairs was a cage filled with the most ghostly looking humans she had ever seen. They literally looked drained of life. As a matter of fact, a small human girl was currently sitting behind the bar with a tube in her arm that was drawing her blood into a wine glass. When the glass was full, the bar tender cut it off with a knob that was attached to it like she was a keg.

_This is just…sick and wrong._ She thought. **This is the way they function. Try not to look too disgusted. **She glanced up at him to see that he was barley suppressing it himself. Just then, a man entered the balcony on top of the second flight of stairs. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. He stood tall and 6ft 5 and had a regal air about him. His short black hair swept over his blood red eyes. He had a muscular build that was barley contained by the simple black suit he was wearing. His eyes caught hers and she felt her head begin to spin. She swooned a little and he smiled. Suddenly, she was spun away from his gaze and found her self pressed against Alucard in a tight grip. He was growling lowly and looking over her shoulder at the man. The man held his hands up innocently as he made his way towards them.

"I am sorry," he said when he reached them , "I should not have dazzled your mate like that. My name is Gadivia, and you are?" he asked holding out his hand.

Alucard relaxed his hold on her and introduced himself. Meekly, Shayne did the same, holding on to Alucard to keep from falling over. Helga bounded over to Gadivia and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled down at her and behind them Tripp frowned.

"I see you have met our friends John and Mina. They are here on a trial bases before we except them fully.' She said, nuzzling against his side.

"Welcome. It is always nice to meet new members. Would you like a drink?" he asked politely. Alucard followed him over to the bar and left Shayne with Helga.

"Oh he is so dreamy!" she giggled.

'Hmm." Was all Shayne could think to say.

The men returned from the bar with the drinks and Alucard handed her one. **Drink it slowly; we don't want them to think you have never had fresh blood before.** He warned. Her first sip was like nothing she had ever imagined and she barley managed to keep a straight face. _Well, we have located him, now what?_ She asked. **We have to get him to trust us. If we try and kill him now, we would only draw attention to ourselves. We need to get him alone with no one around to be a witness. **He said.

"So how long will you be in Scotland?" Gadivia asked her, completely ignoring Alucard.

"For a few weeks or so." She said, not looking him in the eyes.

"What a shame, not near enough time to have fun." His musical voice nearly had her swooning again.

"Watch it." Alucard growled.

"I am sorry. I forget to turn off the charm from time to time. Such beauty yet left untapped. I can't phantom what you are waiting for." He said to Alucard.

Luckily for them, Helga had been dragged onto the dance floor by Tripp so they where not able to hear that last part.

"That is my business." Alucard said, containing his anger.

"Now, now," Gadivia said, holding his hands up, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Would you two like to join me in the V.I.P room? I guarantee it will be better than this crowd."

"That would be nice." Alucard said in a polite voice.

They followed him up the stairs to the V.I.P room. When they entered, Shayne saw that it was worse than down stairs. There where twice as many humans locked in cages all along the wall. The people in the room where more disgustingly open about their sexuality here. People really where having sex on the floor and in the corners and some over the tables. She pressed tighter into Alucard and his grip grew tighter. Gadivia led them into a dark corner booth, away from the scene. As they sat down, his eyes met her again, but this time he did not try to dazzle her.

"I see that this is very new to you. I am guessing you don't really go to gatherings like this." He said.

"Not really." She answered.

"We mostly keep to our self's." Alucard said.

"I see. Say John, you wouldn't mind if I took you girl out on the dance floor would you?" his eyes laughed at Alucard. Knowing that this was a test of trust, Alucard curtly nodded.

He grabbed Shaynes hand had led her out on to the dance floor. It was a hauntingly slow number and he pulled her so close she could smell him cologne. As they danced, he seemed to be leading out of the sight of Alucard.

"Not a very friendly mate you got there Mina." He said.

"He is just possessive."

"I see. But not possessive enough to fully claim you? Or are you making him wait?"

"I…that's a little too personal." She blushed.

"I am sorry, but it is just such a shame. On lighter ground, how did you too meet?"

This part was easy as she just repeated the story from earlier. He listened, his eyes focused on hers. She realized that he was, once again, dazzling her. She made a move to step back but he held on tightly.

"Stop please." She whispered.

"Do you really want me to?" he asked in a seductive voice.

"John." She croaked, not being able to call out his name loudly enough for Alucard to hear.

"Shhh. Relax, go with the flow." He said, pulling her closer. Just as his lips where about to touch hers, a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Alucard stood behind him, suppressing the rage pretty well.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked his voice deceptively smooth.

"But of course." Gadivia agreed, stepping back.

Almost immediately, He was surrounded by beautiful women who all where trying to get him to dance with them. He chose the prettiest of the bunch and swept her into his arms. Shayne put her head on Alucards shoulder to keep from fainting.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to…I felt like I couldn't stop it…" she tried to say.

"It is not your fault. I can tell he is rather old and has taken the time to perfect his little talent. He is used to getting any girl he wants. It is a good thing I was keeping tabs on you." He said.

"Why is that?" she asked, still resting her head eyes closed.

"To you he would be like a drug. You would be instantly addicted to him."

"Can you do that too?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yes," he said smiling, "I can and have in the past. I just choose not to now as I find that willing females make the best companions."

"Oh." She murmured.

The song ended and a more up beat one started. Alucard grinned down at her with a look of a challenge on his face.

"Can you tango?" he asked.

"I can…oh. You really think it is smart to challenge Gadivia at his element?" she asked.

"I think that he will, in some twisted way, trust us more if we are willing to challenge him."

"Okay, what ever you say." She said.

Grinning, he spun her out so that she was facing Gadivia. At this he smiled and accepted the challenge spinning his own girl out in acceptance. And the race was on and the move grew increasingly complicated and sensual. But she kept up with him and as the music reached the end, it was clear that they had won. The crowd had gathered around them cheering. Laughing, Gadivia held out his hand to shake Alucards.

"I have been bested. Who would have thought?" he said.

Alucard smirked. "I am full of surprises."

"So I see. We could use such a lively couple at the Frazzle, the sister club to this one. Would you two like to come? It is a private party only type deal, and I assure you it will blow your mind away."

"We will be there." Alucard said.

The two men talked for a bit before Gadivia handed them the tickets to the Frazzle. Alucard moved them through the crowd and down to the main level. They found Helga and Tripp and as soon as Helga found out where they had been, she attached her self to Shayne and made her tell every thing. They talked all the way out to the cars. Helga and Tripp said that they would meet them at the hotel. Alucard slipped into the passenger seat and handed her the keys.

" I am not in the mood." He said when she raised her eyebrow.

So they drove back in silence. She could tell he was very angry so she did not speak to him on the ride back, nor did they speak when they had reached the room. Helga was talking away but the rest remained silent. Tripp placed his hand briefly on Alucards shoulder and whispered,

"I know, he is an ass."

It was getting really early so both couples went immediately to bed. Once again, Shayne was having difficulty sleeping.

"Master?" she whispered.

"What?"

"Can you put me to sleep again?" she asked timidly.

He chuckled and ran his fingers over her eyes again, commanding her to fall asleep. As the darkness took over she heard him whisper,

"Don't make this a habit."


	7. Chapter 7

Adult stuff in this chapter too. Read at your own risk, you have been warned.

I do not own Hellsing.

Please review!

* * *

Once again she had a peaceful sleep undisturbed by the nightmares. She felt a little groggy when she woke up and had to blink several times to make the fog leave her eyes. Beside her, Alucard chuckled.

"This is why I told you not to make it a habit. If we keep this pattern up, the only way you will be able to sleep is with my help." He whispered.

"I'll keep that in mind."

She made a move to get up, but he pulled her back down. She looked up at him questionably.

"Our couple is in the middle of an argument. I think it would be wise to wait." He said.

She nodded and lay back down. The muffled voices became louder and soon they could hear what the argument was about. Helga was insisting that Gadivia was just a friend and that he was over reacting to her little peck on the cheek. Tripp countered saying that she would rather be with Gadivia than him. They continued to argue and Shayne did her best to ignore it. Suddenly she jerked as Alucards pocket began to buzz.

"Integra will be wanting a report now." He whispered, "You distract them while I find a safe place to talk to her."

Shayne sat up and pushed the lid off the coffin at the same time. The couple abruptly stopped their argument. Smiling sheepishly, she stepped out and Headed to the dresser. Silently, Tripp left the bed room and Helga moved to Shayne. As they talked, Alucard slipped out the door. Both women speculated what they where going to wear to the Frazzle. Apparently, Helga and Tripp had been invited too. Helga finally settled on black dress pants and a Purple and black corset with Black stiletto heels. After taking a shower, Shayne pulled on a long white sleeveless dress that reached just past her knees. Then she put on some dressy looking white sandals and started on her hair. After blow drying it she decided to leave it down. This time, she only used some eye liner and pink lip gloss. She felt that after last night, there was no need to draw attention to her self. Her dress was modest and covered her chest fully and there was nothing flashy about her so she hoped Gadivia would leave her alone.

She opened the bathroom door just as Alucard walked back in the room, putting a cell phone back into his pocket. Before she could say any thing, he pushed her back in to the bathroom and shut the door.

"We need to end this quickly," he began in a whisper, "The Hellsing troops are having trouble with the freaks that are over running England. They need our help. I say we try and end this tonight."

"Tonight? What happened to getting him to trust us? And getting him alone? Tonight that will not be easy." She said.

"I think we can manage it. Tonight he will undoubtedly ask you to dance again. Let his steer you away from me as he did before. He will want to get you alone and away from me. Let him do so. When you two are alone, I will come and we will take him out, leave and no one will be the wiser." He said.

"Helga and Tripp. They will suspect something is up." She said.

"So what? I doubt very much that they will come after us." He sighed at the look she gave him and continued, "Alright, I will let them know via letter that we had to leave because a problem a raised at our home, okay?"

A knock on the door caused both to jump. Regaining his composure, Alucard opened the door and Helga stood there asking them if they where ready to leave. The couples left the room and walked to the cars. Once again, Alucard drove, but this time he just drove fast and not crazy. He seemed preoccupied. Once again, after they parked he opened her door and helped her out. It was at this time he saw what she was wearing.

"Maybe this will be easier than I thought." He said, looking her over.

"What do you mean?"

"You will stand out in this crowd." He said with a wave.

As they entered the building she could see that his statement was true. Every one was wearing black, purple and red. Even Alucard was dressed in all black. _Great, just wonderful_. She thought. **This will work out to our advantage.**he said. Some one called to them through the crowd.

"John, Mina, It is wonderful that you two could make it." Gadivia said as he reached them.

"You look stunning my dear." He added when he saw her.

"Thanks." She said swooning.

He really had the charm turned up and it was certain that he was not going to let her get away tonight. This was just fine as it would work well with the plan. As Alucard left to get some drinks, Gadivia asked her to dance. She took his offered hand and he led her past the various people making out and doing other publicly indecent stuff to the dance floor. The song was a slow one, so he pulled her close again.

"I am surprised that John left you alone with me." He said smiling at her.

"He realized that he overreacted the other night and did not want to make you mad." She said.

"Oh really? Not a wise choice." He said, his voice growing deep.

"What?" she asked, hanging on to him so that she did not fall down.

"Follow me." He said seductively.

She did as she was told. In a daze, she followed him up a flight of stairs and around a massive corridor into a private room, high above the club. _This must be his room._ She thought.

"I am so glad I was able to get you alone." He whispered as he closed the door.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"So I can finally do this." He said stepping closer.

In one swoop he had her in his arms and he was kissing her deeply. She was stunned out of her daze and tried to step back. He held her tightly and forced her mouth open. Pushing against his chest with all her strength, she was able to step back a bit. He laughed at her menacingly.

"Oh don't be like that." He said threateningly.

Once again, he pulled her close and kissed her again, sending shockwaves through her body. It's okay he said in her mind soothingly, relax and enjoy it. John doesn't have to know. We aren't doing anything wrong, just relax. Her body obeyed even though her mind was screaming. _Master!_ She cried, _Master! Help me! Please, for the love of God help me!_ She received no answer.

Out side the door, Alucard was trying in vain to open the door. He heard his fledglings cry for help, but something was blocking him from responding. The same power was keeping him out side the door. He had tried to use his shadows to phase through the wall, but he couldn't. He heard a scream and roared in frustration. Inside the room was a state of chaos. The lap stand next to the bed was over turned and the struggle continued as the mirror over the dresser shattered as Shayne's body was thrown against it.

"Stop resisting!" Gadivia roared, lunging at her.

He had already managed to rip the top of her dress off and was attempting to do the same with the bottom. Out of frustration, he hiked the skirt up as he threw her on the bed. He was making quick work of his pants when a loud rumble rocked the room. Alucard had shot the door repeatedly with the Jackal to disrupt the pattern that held the spell on the room in place. He finally made it through and growled as he sprang forward to grab Gadivia off of Shayne. Faster than the eye can see, they where in a full out duel. She pulled the sheets up to her chest and watched the battle unfold. Gadivia was faster than she could ever imagine and Alucard was barely keeping up. He shot round after round of the gun. In a fit of pure rage, he threw the gun at the bed and unleashed his full power. As he unlocked the levels of the control art restriction, both Gadivia's and Shaynes eyes widened in terror. Now Alucard was laughing.

"Did you really think I would let you live after attempting to rape my fledgling and producing mass amounts of freaks? I hate scum like you! May the hounds of hell have fun ripping your sorry ass to pieces!"

He unleashed his own hell hounds on his prey, laughing the entire time. They ripped him apart slowly, making sure that he was in pain but also making sure that he could not scream. The dogs first punched out his voice box so he could not make a sound. They continued ripping him apart and Alucard took pleasure in his unheard screams. Shayne could take it no more and begged Alucard to just end it. Unwillingly, he finished his prey off and the room stopped rumbling.

"We have to leave." He said quickly.

She did not respond so he gathered her up in the blanket and transported them to the hotel room. He pulled a letter out of his pocket and set it on the night stand. He let Helga and Tripp know that they had to leave and asked them to check them out; the room was already paid for. Shayne was still staring off into space and would not respond to him. He pulled her clothes out of the closet and packed them quickly. Yanking out some jeans and a white t shirt he grabbed her up and changed her. She still did not move. They where packed and ready to go so he slung his coffin over his shoulder and roughly shook her.

"Snap out of it! We need to leave now." He looked down at her, his expression softened. "I know it is hard, but you need to stand up. I can't carry all our stuff and you. I need you to hold on to my arm while I transport us. Can you do that?" he asked.

She nodded numbly and grabbed his arm. He moved them through the shadows and they landed right in front of a startled Integra.

"What happened?" Integra asked, taking in Shaynes appearance.

He told her the events that had taken place and by the time he had finished telling the story, Integra was looking at Shayne with pity. Blood red tears started to slide down her face as the reality of what had almost happened set in. Alucard left her side for a moment to put their stuff up and Integra patted her on the shoulder.

"Go to bed. Seras and Alucard can handle the mission tonight. Do you need anything?" she asked kindly.

"No. I just want to be alone."

"I understand." She said.

Shayne made it to her room and walked past the table that held the blood and collapsed onto the bed. Almost as soon as she closed her eyes, she had drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Alucard and Seras returned from the mission successful but a little tired. There had been over twenty different freaks to deal with along with at least fifty ghouls per vampire. This was the biggest mission they had had in a long time. According to Integra, there would be bigger and messier ones to come. Alucard left Seras to do the report while he checked up on the girl. He found her in a fitful sleep, with tears in her eyes. He watched her for a few minutes before leaving to make his own bed, as it was getting rather early. Once in his room, he sat down in his chair and poured himself a glass of whine. As he sat there lost in thought, a pitter patter of feet neared his room. He listened in amusement as Shayne raised one of her tiny fists to the door and knocked. It had been a long time since some one had had the courtesy to knock; most of the time they just let themselves in.

"Enter." He said.

She opened the door slowly and peered in. He glanced up at her and motioned her to come forward. Head hanging, she walked to him and stopped about a foot in front of him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Not well any way. I didn't think you would still be up." She muttered.

"I had a feeling that you would be here. Come here." He said abruptly, interrupting himself.

As soon as she was close enough, he pulled her on to his lap. She did not resist and laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. They sat in silence for a while before he spoke.

"I know that this will be…difficult for you, but you need to get over it," he said gently, "There is still so much work left to do and we will need your help for it. Are you listening?" he asked.

She looked up at him, bleary eyed. "I am listening. I don't mean to sound rude, but you don't know what I am going through." She said.

"Yes I do." This revelation startled Shayne and she looked up at him questionably.

So he told her a bit of his past. He started with the fact that he was born a Romanian prince and was taken captive at an early age by the Turks. The Sultan and leader of the Turks had brutally rapped him. His voice trailed off when he looked down at her. Was she crying for him?

"Don't pity me. I don't deserve that." He said bitterly.

"Yes you do. But I'll try to contain my self." She smiled a little.

"Time to go to bed little one, unless you are sleeping with me?" he arched a brow suggestively.

When she pouted at him, he laughed.

"Your facial expressions are hilarious! But seriously, are you going to your room or are you staying here?" he asked.

She ducked her head shyly. "Can I stay with you? Just for tonight."

"I don't see why not." He smiled.

As soon as her head was against his chest, she was drifting off into sleep. Alucard placed one hand under his head and soon he too was sleeping peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the longest freaking chapter I have ever written but here you go, enjoy! I will not be updating all weekend so take what you get.

I do not own Hellsing.

review darn it!

* * *

The next night was a busy one as there was a college in Smithers just thirty miles down the road that was absolutely over run by vampires implanted with Gadivia's freak chips. It was not six seconds after Shayne had finished getting dressed in her room that Alucard appeared.

"We have a mission, lets go." He said.

"You're creepy when you do that." She said.

"Yes he is, but I think that is the point." Seras piped from the doorway.

Shayne had not even seen her come in. Shrugging, she followed the two older vampires to the long flight of stairs and to Integras office. As they entered, Walter greeted them with a small wave. She saw that instead of his usual gloves, he was wearing black ones with gold rings on every finger. Before she could contemplate on this Integra spoke.

"You four are to go to the college and destroy the freaks there. Do not hurt any innocent humans along the way. The soldiers are to remain on the perimeter and not allow any one to enter or leave the college. You have your orders, now go." She said.

"Hang on then." Alucard said as the shadows circled around the group.

Seras grabbed Shaynes hand and Walters, Shayne grabbed Alucards arm and Walter grabbed his other. In a whirl of mist, they where transported to the out side entrance of the college. As soon as they hit the ground, they where off and into the building. There where two hall ways, one to the right and one to the left. Alucard motioned Seras to follow him so that left her with Walter. As the rounded the left hall way, they where instantly attacked by ghouls. Shayne watched in fascinated shock as Walter tore through several of them with silver wires from his hand. But soon, she too was engaged in combat and could not ask him about it. She fired round after round but it did not seem to make a dent even though her shots all hit her targets. Growling in frustration, she pulled out the silver daggers she always kept on her and began throwing them at the enemy. She was able to take out more than one at a time if she got them when they where lined up right. But soon she was out of knives and had to go back to her gun.

Seras and Alucard where having just as a difficult time getting through the thick mess of ghouls. It seemed for every one they took down, twenty more appeared. As they worked their way down the hall, they could hear shots being fired from Shaynes gun. Pretty soon, the group met up and finished off the ghouls.

"Did we just go in a circle?" Seras asked.

"I think we did. That does not make any sense. Unless…" Shayne trailed off.

"Unless we are in an alternate dimension. " Alucard finished for her.

"Great. What does that entail?" Walter asked.

"Be on your guard angel of death. Things are about to get a lot trickier than circling corridors."

No sooner had Alucard spoke than the room began to circle and change. Every color turned to its opposite, like a badly focused TV set. To the left of the group, a set of four stairs appeared each a different color.

"Are we each supposed to take one?" Shayne asked.

"It would seem so." Alucard said stepping up to one. "Solider girl, come here, I want to try something."

Shayne sauntered up to him and he motioned for her to step on to the step he was standing on. But she couldn't; it was like an invisible barrier was blocking her.

"I see. They want to separate us. By the looks of it, we have no choice." He said with a grin.

They all looked to where he was looking to see that every thing behind them had shifted to make a wall and there was no way out but up those steps. Shayne chose the stairs on Alucards left, then Seras on her left, and lastly, Walter. As she walked up the steps, Shayne could hear laughter. The walls vibrated and pulsed like they where alive. As she continued her ascent, she saw the suddenly, she was walking sideways. _This is weird._ She thought. Her heart leapt as the stairs disappeared and she was dropped down a long shaft. After what seemed like ages, she landed on the ground with a thud. A groan to her left caused her to look up in worry, but she saw it was only Walter. A very injured Walter at that. She moved to his side and saw that he had a gash down his face and his arm was out of place.

"I think my leg is broken." He whispered hoarsely.

"I can put your arm back in place and set your leg, this will hurt though." She said tenderly.

He gritted his teeth and nodded as she popped his shoulder back in place. She moved to his leg, just as Seras followed by Alucard landed three feet behind them. Alucard watched, interested as Shayne set Walters leg. The old man barley made a noise although it was clear that he was in pain. She pulled off her jacket and tore it into strips. She then pulled off her boots as cut the leather with her dagger. The hard sides of the boots acted as supports and she bound them tightly with the leather strips. She took the strips of her jacket and wrapped some of them around his leg too. Another strip went around his head to stop the bleeding of the gash. Some of the blood seeped through onto her hand and her eyes glowed for an instant. She ignored it and finished the job, before standing up and spinning away.

She thought her head was about to explode as she wiped her hand clean of his blood on her jeans. Shacking from repressed blood lust, she turned back to the group to see Alucard giving her a hard stare.

"You have not eaten yet." He said, a little angry.

"I will when we get back. I have been a little preoccupied lately." She said, returning his glare.

Walter cleared his throat. "Yes, well, what are we to do now?"

"I don't know, I can sense no way out." Alucard said, glancing around the room.

"**You can't get out," **a voice said from the walls**, "Before you face your greatest fears. Let's begin! Seras Victoria, you're first!" **

The room glowed and shuddered as the area changed into a grassy landscape. Seras gasped when she recognized it. Alucard grinned and Shayne blinked. _The town of cheddar?_ She thought. **Yes, I am curious as to what could scare her here. **They began walking up a hill and just over it they could see a mass amount of ghouls. Each one was wearing a police uniform. _So she is the same girl!_ Shayne realized. Seras backed up in a panic, tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry I couldn't save you." She whispered.

They advanced up the hills, groaning loudly. Shayne tried to fire her gun as one came near the stunned Seras, but it would not shoot.

"**This is her battle, not yours!**" the dark voice roared.

Seras was completely engulfed by the creatures and they all looked on, hopping that she would do something. Alucards voice knocked some sense into Seras.

"Fight them! There is nothing you can do for them, you must fight Seras!"

A few seconds later, the mess of ghouls was violently rocked as Seras threw them off her in a flourish. Her true vampire quality's showed as she ripped through several with her bear hands. As she grew angrier, she became more violent. Her snarl sent a jolt of fear through Shayne and she nearly dropped Walter who was leaning on her arm. Alucard grinned widely as he watched. Blood flowed down the hill as the last ghoul had its head ripped off. Seras calmed down a bit, but when she turned to them, there was a glint of pure rage in her eyes.

"When I find out who you are I will kill you!" she yelled to the sky.

A dark laugh sounded as the thing, what ever it was, spoke again.

"**Your up, Walter."**

"What? He can hardly stand you ass! Skip over him!" Shayne cried.

"**Are you volunteering to take his place?"** it asked.

"I'll take his share and mine." She said.

"**Double the dosage huh? You are a glutton for pain. Very well, it's your turn Wiliamina." **

"Ass." She said, handing Walter over to Seras.

The ground began to shift and the landscape was replaced by a hospital ward. They where in a dark room, and a little girl was huddled on the bed. Beside her stood a man with glowing eyes. _That's …I remember now!_ She thought.

**Flash back**

**As a little girl she had had several little talents that could not be described by doctors. One was her ability to move things with her mind, the other was her ability to smell death. One spring day, as she was playing with her little brother, she smelt it on him. The smell of rotting flesh and blood filled her nostrils and she began to cry.**

"**What's wrong sissy?" Junior asked his wide blue eyes solemn. **

"**Oh Junior! I smell it again!" she screamed through her tears, "Death had come to claim you!"**

**Of course he did not believe her and her parents thought she was just trying to get attention. Later that night, she crept up to her brothers' room to see him sleep walking near the balcony inside his room. **

"**Junior, wake up!" she called.**

"**Shhh," he said "I gotta take a dive now."**

**Before she could move, he swiftly jumped to the top railing and dove off the top. His shattered skull as all she saw before she passed out.**

**End flash back.**

"Get away from her!" Shayne growled.

The man hissed before lunging at her. Completely losing her senses, she punched the man hard enough to cripple him, but he laughed as he skidded back.

"**Do you really think that you can kill death it's self? Stupid girl. You tried to stop me when I took your little brother, and it didn't work then. What hope do you have now?"**

"I am no longer that little girl. I too have become death!" she yelled, running forward.

Her kick rocked death back and she began to pummel him. Her punches began more violent and the madder she grew, the harder she punched. But she was not the only one administering the beating. She took quite a bit of damage herself. Her claws ripped out one of its eyes and it screeched. A loud crack was heard as it slammed a knife into her rib cage. But she hardly felt it and continued to fight. Red floated in her vision and she felt her body swell with power. A dark mist covered her and she moved in it to rip the fiend limb from limb. It screamed and she laughed, her laugh rivaled Alucards in the moment. Finally it faded away and Shayne fell to the ground with a thud. Alucard was at her side, pulling the knife out. She coughed up blood and began to tremble.

"You over did it. You are not supposed to be able to access that power yet. The fact that you did find a way to tap into it is impressive, but it will take it's toll." He said.

"**Next one Wiliamina."** The vice from the shadows called.

The room went completely black. Alucards grip on her was wrenched away and she heard him curse. Just then, another hand grabbed her and pulled her up. She still could not see who it was, but his voice gave it away.

"Now how will you escape me Mina? Your master can not protect you now." Gadivia said with a snicker.

He ripped the hole in her shirt wider and began to run his hand up her chest. She froze in shock. Another rip was heard as her shirt was ripped clean off.

"No.' she whispered.

"Yes." He said.

**It's not real Shayne, I killed him, remember?** Her master asked in her head. _It feels real and he feels real. Help me! _She screamed at him when she was thrown to the floor with Gadivia on top. **I can't.** was all he said, sounding grim and a little angry. **But maybe you can help it but don't want to? Getting a little sexually frustrated **_**Mina?**_ The sudden mocking tone made her snap.

"Don't…call…me…that! I…am…not…a…whore!"

Each word was followed by a punch to Gadivias body. It didn't matter to her where she hit, as long as she pushed him off her. In the terrifying state she was in, she grabbed his head and twisted it clean off.

"Scum." She whispered, growling.

The room grew lighter and soon, she could see that they where back in the same room they had started in.

"**Your turn Count."**

"Oh I don't think so." Alucard said smugly.

"**What?"**

"I have not been sitting idly by this entire time. I have found a common flaw in each of your illusions and I can see it now."

He walked to the east wall where every one could now see the flaw. The tiny shimmer was the flaw and Alucard utilized it full heartedly. His jackal fired through it creating a hole that led to the corridor they had started in. A scream sounded but they all ignored it and left the hell hole behind. As soon as they where out, a group of freaks attacked them. Seras and Alucard did all the work as Shayne and Walter where too injured to move. In a grand total of three minutes, every freak was destroyed, save one. He stood back laughing.

"Yes, Yes! Kill the useless fodder! I can always make more!"

The mans voice matched the one that had been speaking to them in the alternate dimension. Seras grinned evilly.

"Do you remember my promise?" she asked in a falsely sweet voice.

Alucard stepped back and watched as the freak was literally tortured to death. **They grow up so fast.** Alucard thought whimsically.

They where back at the manor before daylight and Alucard gave his report. Integra was dismayed at the ability's these freaks showed. Alucard assured her that they would defeat them. Shayne stood silently at his side, her chest wound already almost healed. But she was beyond tiered and her whole body hurt from over exertion. As soon as she was dismissed, she was walking to her room to lie down.

She sat up in her bed and waited, knowing that he would show up. Sure enough, Alucard phased through the wall. He picked up the blood packet on her table and handed it to her with a silent order in his eyes.

"I am not hungry." She said.

"Don't make me force it down your throat. I will do it." he said.

Sighing, she took it and gulped it down, with out really tasting it. Suddenly she found that she was famished and her body shook with the force of the hunger. He chuckled and handed her another packet of blood from his trench coat. She drank that one too.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Your body is trying to heal from the Black Magic you used. I told you that you are not supposed to be able to access it yet, at least not until you are a full no life king. But some how you did it and now your body is demanding retribution. It needs blood to help aid the healing process." He explained, handing her yet another pack of blood.

"Don't you think this is over kill?" she said.

"Just drink the damn thing."

She pouted at him before complying. The moment she finished, her mind grew hazy and her eyes began to droop. Yawning behind her hand, she snuggled down into the covers. Alucard stood to leave but was stopped when her hand grabbed his.

"What are you afraid of Master?" she asked.

"You don't want to know." He said grimly, pulling his hand away.

"Sleep now."

So she did.


	9. Chapter 9

This one is kinda boring and there is no action really. It has been said that this is not a very orginal story and as I read it and others I find that that is very true. Oh well, Sue my brain, not me. I am running out of ideas, if you have a suggesion, feel free to let me know.

I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

It was the middle of the day, but Shayne was up with her body racked in pain. She could not move least she hurt more but if she didn't move she was in agony. Every little twitch made her want to scream, but that would hurt too. She knew that she did not have to breathe but she found herself panting anyway. Finally, the pain was so dreadful that she did scream, and screamed, and screamed. Huge tears rolled down her face and she tried to stand up, only to fall to the floor. Pulling the trash bin over to her side, she sat up and vomited. Two hands snatched her up and carried her to the bathroom. As soon as she was in front of the toilet, she was throwing up again. As she continued to heave, those same two hands held her hair back. Her body shuddered, but she was not vomiting any more, so she was picked back up and put onto the bed. A tissue wiped her face clean and the covers where pulled up. She heard the phone next to her bed being picked up and someone was talking. When a cold hand touched her face, she finally opened her eyes to see Alucard standing over her.

"The Doctor will be here shortly. Don't try to talk." He said.

_Can he make the pain stop?_ She thought at him. **Not entirely as human drugs don't affect us very much, but what ever he gives you will make the pain bearable. Here he is, try not to move.** The door to the bedroom opened and a man in his forties entered with Integra just behind him. Alucard moved to tell Integra why Shayne was in so much pain as well as to give the doctor some room.

"I am doctor Travell. Try not to move. I am going to give you some morphine. It will not stop the pain, but it will make it so you can move without screaming." He said kindly.

Integra stood on the right side of her bed as did Alucard. Dr. Travell pulled out a needle and a little bottle of liquid. He measured it out carefully in the syringe and pulled her arm to him. As soon as the drugs hit her system, she began to feel better and soon the pain was down to a dull roar and a floating sensation started.

"I did not think it would work so well," Dr. Travell said, looking and Alucard "Are you amplifying it?"

"Yes. But I can't do much. She is on her own for the rest." Alucard said, not taking his eyes off of his fledgling.

"Are you staying here?" Integra asked.

"Yes. Do we have a coffin for her yet?" he asked.

"It should be here I'll have Walter…I'll go look and see."

Something in her voice made Shayne look in her direction. _Is Walter okay?_ She asked. **He is in the medical ward and he will be fine. Don't worry about him; you need to work on getting better.** _What's this about a coffin?_ **Vampires sleep in coffins as you well know. They ordered on and put the soil of your birthplace in it. If it is here, I am going to put you in it. Don't argue with me, it will help you heal.** _Okay, okay, I'll sleep in the damn thing, but do I always have to sleep in it?_ Her voice in his head had a pleading tone. **If you weren't drinking your blood, I would say yes, but you've been a good girl so you can keep the bed. **His mocking tone was not appreciated and she let him know that. _Don't patronize me or treat me like a child, I am 20 you know._ He laughed out loud.

"Go to sleep." He ordered.

He did not need to say it twice. As soon as her eyes closed for real, she was sleeping.

Alucard was mentally kicking himself as he walked down to the loading dock to fetch Shaynes coffin. How had he let the situation get so out of control? Would it have been so bad to let his own fears be known? He could have shouldered some of the burden for Walter so she did not have to take it all, but…he was such a damn coward. A snarl escaped his lips and the man on the loading dock took a step back. As he picked up the coffin and transported to Shaynes room he could not help but wonder about what was happening to him. How could he, the ultimate monster of the night, be feeling remorse? He thought he had pushed aside those feelings long ago, but something about his new fledgling brought out all the emotions he had been suppressing since Mina was taken from him. He pushed that last thought out of his mind as he set the coffin down and opened it. As he picked Shayne up off the bed, her inhuman snarl startled him. Then he laughed quietly. He put her in and made to get up and pull the lid shut, but found that her iron grip on his shirt would not loosen.

"Please don't leave." She whispered, tears in her eyes.

Unable to resist the look she was giving him, he sighed and got into the coffin too. It was very cramped as it was meant for her and not him. He turned his and her body to the side and pretty much wrapped him self around her as there was not room to do much else. As he closed the lid she thanked him for staying.

"Just don't make this a habit." He said.

"K."

As day gave into night, a very fancy limousine pulled up to the front gates of the Hellsing manor. The guard on duty talked to the couple in the back of the vehicle and then talked to someone on the phone. Once it was cleared, the gates opened and permitted the vehicle inside. Once it was at the front steps, a very ancient looking man got out of the drivers seat and opened the door. A very thin and attractive blonde stepped out and her high heels hit the ground with a soft tap. She stood and the breeze made the fur cap and jacket she was wearing flutter. Her black attire was that of a person mourning the death of a loved one. Behind her, a man got out, hit short brown hair waving lazily in the wind. He had on a blue button up shirt and black dress pants. The shiny black shoes he was wearing hardly made a sound when they hit the ground. The woman gazed at the door as a young Blonde woman with startling red eyes walked out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Penwood correct? I am Seras, Sir Integra sent me to fetch you." She said smiling warmly.

"Where is my daughter?" the woman said briskly.

"She is in her room resting."

"Take me there." The cold blue eyes of Mrs. Penwood had Seras feeling a little nervous.

"Now, now dear. Be nice to the poor girl." Mr. Penwood said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Right this way please." Seras motioned them to follow her.

She led the odd couple up to Sir Integras office and bowed them in. Integra looked up from her paper work and sighed.

"Come in please and have a seat." She said.

"I want to see my daughter." Mr. Penwood said, glaring.

Integra returned the glare. "Seras will fetch her. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice." Mr. Penwood said, sitting down.

Slowly, Mrs. Penwood obliged and sat down. Integra called for tea and they waited in silence. All that could be heard was the ruffling of papers as she sorted them out. When the tea was brought up, the all sipped the cups. Back down in Shaynes room, Seras was knocking on the coffin. Alucard heard it and pushed the lid off.

"What?" he said grumpily.

"Oh, I didn't think you would be here. At any rate, Shaynes parents are here and wish to see her."

Shayne heard this and pulled her self up. Seras helped her up and Alucard stood up stretching.

"Where are they?" Shayne asked, flinching in pain.

"In Integras office." Alucard answered.

He reached over and picked Shayne up. When he set her on the bed she looked at him oddly. Her questioning glance was answered when he pulled out the needle and morphine. Before she could protest, he injected her with it. He also handed her a blood pack and told her to drink. She obeyed and soon found that the pain was down a few more notches.

"You are healing nicely but don't over do It." he said.

"Okay. Can you transport us there, I don't think I can walk those steps." She said sheepishly.

"I thought you hated when I did that?"

"I hate it when you do it with out telling me." She answered, and then giggled.

The drugs where making her a little on the silly side. He shrugged and picked her up again. In the blink of an eye, they where in the office. Her father looked up and was startled at their sudden appearance. Alucard set her down, but she had to lean against him, the pain and the drugs combined did not make her very stable. For some reason, Integra looked extremely angry and her icy blue eyes seemed to snap with fire.

"Hi dad, hi mom. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We came to see you baby cakes." Her father said moving forward to hug her.

"Be careful, I am still healing." She said.

He hugged her gently and asked "From what?"

"I had a rough night." Was all she said.

Her mother remained sitting and Shayne was wondering what was going on. Integras glare did not waver.

"Is there any where that we can speak with in private?" he father asked.

"What you have to say can be spoken here." Integra said firmly.

It was then that her mother chose to speak. "I know that this has been a difficult process for you. It has been for all of us. I want you to know that Kitty Corp has taken a hit."

Her mother was referring to the pet supply business that they ran. It was very successful and had made the family very rich. The fact that it was having trouble now was astounding.

"I am so sorry! Is there any thing I can do to help?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, you can," her father said, " You see, you own half of the business and we the other. When you started not showing up for meetings and not living with us, the other members of the board became nervous. Some even threatened to pull out if we don't tell them where you are. Last month, a few did pull out and we no longer have their finical backing. But they will come back if we tell them where you are. But as you well know we can't exactly let them in on the situation. So we need a favor from you."

"What is it?" she asked, egger to help.

"I need you to…we have a death certificate ready to go. If we show them the death certificate and show them that we now own the other half of the company, they will come back. Will you…allow us to file it and…reclaim the other half of the company?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Shayne was filled with sadness and anger. Sure, she really was dead in a sense, but to write her off like that was unforgivable.

"Can't you just buy my half?" she asked, holding back the tears.

"We have no money to spare honey." He said.

Behind her, Alucard growled. **Humans and money, I will never understand it. **He thought.

"You're already dead so just let us file it." her mother snapped.

"You want to write me off like I don't even exist just to make some money? Sure, file the fucking papers, but don't you dare come back here. Don't try and contact me and get the hell out of here before I lose my temper completely." Her voice was so cold that even Integra was wide eyed.

"Baby cakes…" her father started.

"Don't call me that! Get out of here! GET THE FUCK OUT!" she screamed as the tears fell from her eyes.

Her father made a move to step closer to her but she shot him such a horrific look that he stoped.

"I don't know why you are so mad over this…" her mother stood up and sneered at her "You have no need of the money. You are already dead…"

"Shut up you Bitch! Get out! I hate you! How could you do this to me? Don't you love me at all?" she asked softly.

"Love has nothing to do with it you murdering little…"

"That's enough!" Alucard boomed, interrupting Mrs. Penwoods rant. "You are worse than any scum I have come across. You disown your own child to get money. By the way you stupid human, your son's death was your fault. If you had listened to your daughter he would still be alive."

"Listened! She was raving like a maniac that she could smell DEATH!" she argued.

"She can, I have seen her battle with him with my own eyes. That is why she is in the state she is in. You never once asked how she felt or how she was doing. Get out before I tear you to shreds!" his glowing eyes made the couple falter.

"Mina…honey…please understand…" her father stuttered.

"Don't call me that! Get out! He will rip you to pieces and I will not stop him! GET OUT!"

They walked hurriedly out the door. Shayne fell to her knees crying.

"They always blamed me." She whispered, "They always thought that I pushed Junior out the window. That I killed my own baby brother just to prove to them my ability. I loved him, he was my whole world! Why would I hurt him? I wouldn't! I couldn't!"

She was sobbing hysterically and Alucard was at a loss for what to do with the girl at his feet. Integra stood up and walked to her. She kneeled down and embraced her. This was such a surprise that Shayne froze for a second but then allowed her self to be cradled.

"I am sorry, I should have thrown them out as soon as they told me why they where here." Integra said softly.

"It's not your fault." Shayne sniffed.

"You have the night off. Alucard will stay with you. Would you like to go to town? Your wardrobe is lacking after having so many cloths torn." She asked.

"I…yes I think I will do that. Thank you."

Integra helped the girl up and reached in her pocket for the company credit card. She handed it to Shayne.

"Don't over do it." she said, smiling.

"Not to sound rude, but why do I have to go with her? Shopping is more up Seras ally than it is mine." Alucard said.

"Well, I guess Seras can go…it is up to you Shayne." Integra said.

"I can go alone; it will be fine, really." She said, not wanting to go with Seras, but not wanting to force Alucard to go.

"I'll go. You can't hardly stand on your own, besides, "Alucard grinned evilly, "Maybe I can have some fun on the way. Just scare a tourist of two, no biting I swear." He said as Integra glared at him.

"Don't scare them too much." Was all she said.

Twenty minutes later, they where at the mall looking at clothes in Dillards. Alucard stood next to her as she flipped through some shirts on the rack. He was smiling slightly as he read the minds of the nervous people around them. At least he was having a little fun with this. She was currently looking at a bright blue shirt with a crown and serpent on it in white. Once she found it in a medium, she dropped it in the little hand held shopping cart she had and continued looking.

"Aren't you going to try it on?" he asked.

"No, I know my size." She said.

They continued on and she found a few others to add to the cart. She moved on to pants. Her jeans had taken a beating lately and she only had three pairs left. Integra was lax on what she had to wear, so Shayne had not been wearing the ugly uniform. Integra told her to keep it at hand should they need to do something official. It was hanging in the back of her closet. When she had picked what she wanted, she decided it was time to look at underwear.

"I'll be in the lingerie." She said as she walked to it.

"You don't want me to come?" he teased.

"You can come if you refrain from making perverted remarks." She answered.

"Hmm, I'll stay here." He said.

So she went with out him. After she was done, she paid for her cloths and went to find him. he was sitting on a bench out side the store talking on the cell phone. As she approached him, he snapped it shut.

"Who you talking to?" she asked.

"Integra just wanted to reiterate the fact that I am to be a good boy. It is the Christmas season after all."

"What?" she asked.

When she looked around, she noticed the bright colors and the pictures of Santa Clause up every where. How had she missed it?

"This is my favorite time of the year and I forgot. How pathetic." She said as they walked.

"Why?"

"I love the lights and the music. The feeling in the air is just wonderful. Usually I can't wait until this time of year."

"How…quaint." He commented as they walked into Hot Topic.

"Don't you like Christmas?" she asked as she began browsing the shirt they had there.

"I don't really care either way." He shrugged. "I never took you as a person to shop in a gothic store."

"It's not really gothic. It's kind of a mix between that and punk. I don't know, they just have some interesting stuff here." She said.

"I see." He smirked as he looked over at the poster on the wall that had two naked women leaning on each other.

"Oh give me a break!" she swatted him on the arm.

A few minutes later they left with the items she had bought. As they walked, Shayne began to feel the strain on her legs. Alucard noticed her limp and raised his eyebrow at her.

"I think we should go back. I have enough cloths now." She said.

They walked to the parking lot and made sure no one could see them before he whisked them back to the house and her room. She moved around and put the cloths away. When she put the underwear in the cubby in the closet he snickered.

"Oh grow up." She growled.

"I never took you for the black and lacy kind. How'd you know that it was my favorite?" he laughed as her face grew red.

"Don't be an ass."

"I leave you to it then. Integra is calling me. There is a mission and no you are not going." He said firmly.

"Fine." She sighed in defeat.

After he left, she spent some time in the library and then went to go visit Walter. She found him reading a book and looking well rested.

"Ah, Ms. Shayne, what a pleasant surprise." He said, putting the book down.

"I came to see if you where okay, and you can drop the Miss, you make me feel old."

He laughed quietly and motioned her to sit down. "How do you feel Shayne?"

"I hurt like hell, but the morphine is helping. Master says I'll be back to normal soon."

"That is good. I heard you two went shopping. How did that go?" his eyes twinkled.

"It was fine, Master behaved himself, for the most part." She smiled.

"Good to hear. I am sorry if I upset you, but how are you doing, really?"

"You heard about my parents?" he nodded " I am okay, it's a little…hard to think that they would do that to me, but they have always been money hungry, I guess I should have seen it coming."

"I hope you keep up the optimism. Once again, I am sorry if I upset you."

They talked for about an hour before the doctor said that Walter needed his rest. He ushered Shayne outside and handed her some more morphine.

"Only use it if you need it." he warned.

"I will, thank you."

She got to her room and got ready for bed. Her pink silk pajamas felt good on her skin as she ate her blood and lay down. She did not mean to fall asleep up soon she was dozing. Alucard stood over her sleeping form and watched her for a few minutes before he too retired for the evening.

"Sleep well." He whispered into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

The poetry is MINE and I have a copywrite so don't steal it please. The rest I do not own.

Me: Awe this is getting all lovey dovey!

Alucard: shut up

Me: You looooove her.

Alucard: Shut up! (pulls out his gun and points it at me)

Me: okay okay. on with the story!

* * *

The odd dreams had started again. The howling voices in her ears would not stop and all she could do was whimper. She was rooted on the spot by an unseen force and no matter how much she struggled; she could not budge even an inch. **What did you do?** They kept asking and she could still find no answer for them. Suddenly a voice spoke up, telling her to wake up. Her eyes snapped open and she instantly felt relief. There was also a sense of…floating almost. She felt giddy and light headed and could not figure it out. She realized, as she sat up, that she was no longer in pain. There where little twinges, but for the most part, she could move pain free.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt any more!" she exclaimed hysterically.

"I should think not, you have been a sleep for two days now. Your body has had plenty of time to heal." Alucard said.

"Really? Wow! I want to run, run, run!" she exclaimed.

"I think the doctor gave her too much morphine." Alucard commented to Integra who had just entered the room.

"I see." She said, suppressing a smile as Shayne ran from the room laughing.

"I had better go catch her." he said, leaving the room.

Shayne was running up the stairs and around the hall ways. Not really caring where she was going, she began running in and out of rooms. The last time she had felt like this was when she was ten and had drank her fathers three shot espresso cappuccino. As she was getting ready to run up anther flight of stairs, Alucard caught her up in his arms.

"Awe! Kill joy." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Need I remind you that you are in your pajamas?" he asked, tying not to laugh.

"Oppsie daisies! Put me down, I wanna run." Her pout intensified.

"Not until you have put on some cloths." He said.

Once back in her room, she ran to the closet and pulled out some jeans and the blue shirt she had bought. Quicker than ever, she was in them and out the door.

"Shoes dear." Alucard said from the chair he was sitting on.

The shoes where on and she was ready to run. Alucard just grabbed her and transported them to the office where Integra was waiting.

"Is she still hyper?" Integra asked.

"It would appear so." He said.

"Well, maybe this mission will run some energy out of her. A very powerful vampire has taken over a mansion on Harder street. The family has been turned into ghouls and vampires. Apparently he has been living there for some time and we where just notified. This means he is very crafty so do not let your guard down. He was Gadivia's partner in crime."

"Oh, he must die!" Shayne said, jumping up and down laughing.

"Good lord, she sounds like you." Integra said with a small smile.

He just shrugged and grabbed her squirming form up and transported them to the edge of Harder Street. Up a head a mansion loomed over the landscape. There was a white stone circle drive and a British flag waving on the top of the tallest part of the house. Shayne was wiggling out of his arms and he dropped her to the ground. She stood up and made to run for the building. He grabbed her back and shook her a little to get her attention.

"Hey, focus for a minute." When she was looking at him he continued. "We are going to go thru the front door, you will stay at my side at all times. If I tell you to hide, do it. If I tell you to fight, to it. If I tell you to leave, run as fast as you can away from the premises. I will meet you here if that happens, do you understand me?"

"Yuppers! Lets go already!" she cried.

He made her walk with him to the entrance. He pushed open the door easily and walked inside. **I don't like this.** He thought. They continued to walk thru the entry way to the kitchen. He was getting frustrated because he could not sense any one in the building, yet he knew something was here. But he could not pin point its location. So they continued until they reached the formal dinning room. There in the darkness, sat a man on a high backed chair, his legs and arms crossed.

"I had wondered how long it would take before some one realized I was here." he said from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Alucard asked.

"You know me well enough, but now, it is time for some fun." The man snapped his fingers and a young girl of sixteen entered the room armed to the gills with guns.

The girl instantly attacked Shayne, seeing her as the weaker target. She would soon find out how dead wrong she was. Bullets whizzed past Shayne as she dodged them all and got up close and personal with the girl. Not bothering to use weapons, she ripped the girls head off her shoulders. Turning, she tossed it at the mans feet.

"Next!" she giggled.

Alucard smiled and leaned against the wall. He figured he let Shayne take out all the minions and he would go after the head honcho when the time was right. Shayne tore thru two more girls with ease. But her next challenger left her stunned. A small boy, no older than five approached her, his eyes glowing. She was no longer in a happy state and instead of attacking the boy, she launched herself at the man on the chair. He chuckled and moved out of the way. Pivoting, she drew out her gun and fired it at him.

"Scum! Hurting an innocent child! You will die." Her growl was very pronounced.

Alucard stepped forward and snatched her up. She struggled against him, but found she could not break his iron grip. She sagged against him in defeat. In the meanwhile Alucard had killed the boy with out looking at him. He too was angry about what the man had done. A clapping noise was heard and the looked at the man, still in the shadows.

"Very good! Wonderful even! You have improved Mina." He said.

"Who the hell are you?" she snarled.

"Oh honey, don't you remember me?" his seductive voice gave her a start.

"Gadivia…no it can't be, you're dead! I watched you die!"

He stepped out from the darkness laughing. Sure enough, it was Gadivia and he was dress exactly like he was the night he tried to rape her. Alucard started laughing.

"I see I underestimated you. Not many would be able to regenerate from so few parts." Alucard said.

"I had but a scrap of skin left, but I am very old, older than you Dracula. All I need is a small portion of my body to remain for me to recreate myself." He said.

"This time I will make sure that there is nothing left." Alucard said.

"As much as I would like to fight you, I have other things to attend to. Until we meet again, chow!"

His sudden disappearance made Shayne start and Alucard grew angry. With out a word, he took them back to Integra and explained the situation. Integra listened calmly.

"Can you beat him?" she asked.

"I can, it will be harder than ever before, but I can. I have a feeling that he is not yet finished with Shayne. He wants her still and will not rest until she is his. I do not think it is wise to leave her alone outside the house." He said grimly.

"Will she be safe here?" Integra asked.

"He is, if anything, more cautious now. He knows what I can do and I don't think he would risk a fight on our playing field. He will wait until he can get her alone and away from me until he strikes."

"He won't get me here?" Shayne asked in a small voice.

"No swe…no." Alucard looked a little mortified at what he had almost said, but Shayne took no notice.

Integra raised an eyebrow at him. He said nothing and left the room rather quickly. **Sweetheart? What the hell is wrong with me?** He thought. **Could I actually…no, no. no. I am just…protective that's all. **But even as he thought this he knew that it wasn't true. Pushing the emotions to the side, he walked to the library and sat down. Brooding began reading a history book on the Spanish armada. He was so focused on the book that he did not hear Shayne come in. She walked to the right hand side of him and leaned in a little to see what he was reading.

"What is this?" she asked.

He jumped a little but managed to make it look like he was just readjusting himself on the chair. He waved the book in her face so she could see the title. Nodding, she sat down across from him and picked up a book of poems. She continued to read for a few minutes when Alucard spoke up.

"I didn't think that young people today read poetry."

"I read it and write it." she said absently.

"Really?" he was interested now "What have you written?"

She smiled and pulled out a tiny book from her pocket. "I always keep this on me, incase and inspiration hits me. You can read it if you like." She said a little shyly.

He held out his hand and she put it in, barley brushing his hand, but to him it felt like an electric shock. He ignored it the best he could and turned to the front page.

Tear it again.

Looking in the darkness, a deep black void, feeling

my heart being utterly destroyed. I watch the

fragments fly through the air; sitting in weary

silence, I find I don't care. This isn't the first

time it's been torn into bits, but I am guessing it's

the last time I can stand it. Living or dieing, it

doesn't matter any more. Soul torn asunder, I fall to

the floor. Peace engulfs me as finally I cry. Looking

to the heavens, I laugh as I die.

"That's pretty dark." He said looking over the book at her.

"I was…I wanted to die when I wrote that. I was so sick of my parents, of having no friends and…nobody cared about me. I wanted to end it all, but I couldn't bring my self to do it so I wrote the poem instead.' She explained, not looking at him.

He continued to read.

It comes

It comes to take over me, bubbling up inside,

I can not run, there is no way to hide.

Its iron grip takes hold of my heart,

Squeezing out any hope before it can start.

A faint voice calls to me "Where there's a will there's a way",

But there is nothing I can do and nothing I can say.

It reaches to my throat, choking out all life,

The edges of my mind is the end of its plight,

As I push back the darkness and search for the light.

Although it is just a shimmer, a ripple in the night,

I long for the morning, and the end of this fight.

"Another dark one. What was coming?" he asked.

"The anger and the need to just…scream and pummel all the people who did me wrong into the ground. But I did not want to be like that…a monster." She whispered.

Dawns light

Gazing up at the heavenly glow, I

watch the sky unfold with stories

untold. The darkness of night fades

into gold, a breath taking view for

all to behold. The world above me

awakens to a beautiful new day,

all the pain in my soul becomes a

vapor in the morn .A new spark

kindles in my troubled heart,

as a new day to begin once again,

starts.

"Ah, one of hope." He said.

"I wasn't all doom and gloom." She said delicately.

"No, sounds like you where a normal hormonal teenager to me." He said, grinning when she flushed.

"Not that you would know anything about that." She snapped.

"The hormonal part or the teenager part?"

"The teenager part. You always have hormonal issues."

"I suppose. Then again, I am a man, so what did you expect?" he asked.

"You have been showing and telling me that you're a monster, and I agree." She said.

"Well thank you my dear." He said in mock appreciation.

"You're welcome cupcake." She said sarcastically.

"Now, now, no need to get snippy. I can see that there is nothing in here about the boys you where in love with…" he trailed off.

"I never really liked boys…I did not like girls either so stop smirking! I was an outcast really, so I never dated."

"Never dated, never held hands, and never been kissed?" he asked.

"Well duh! If I never went on a date, of course I never did any of that."

"Interesting." He said.

He felt something go off inside him like a flair. He knew what it was…the need to…to dare he say it? Love, to make someone happy. His gaze passed over her and to the window. **Damn it! the moon! Of course. It's a full moon.** It was on the night of a full moon that his lusts, all of them, intensified. He told him self that that was all it was. She was a pretty girl, it was natural that he would want her now. But again, he knew that was not true because he was not wanting Integra or Seras like this, but he decided to drown him self in this illusion for now.

"It is almost time for the sun to rise. Go to bed." He said standing up.

"Yes dad." She mocked.

It was with great effort that he made his way down the steps and into his room. Shaking off the need, he laid down. The full moon would pass and he would feel back to normal tomorrow. **I hope.** He thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Lemon warning people. If you don't like it, don't read it.

I do not own Hellsing at all, nothing, Nada.

* * *

The next night was not any better for him. His want intensified and although he did his best to ignore it, he cold not push the wanting and needing away. There was no mission tonight, it seemed that the freaks where taking a break. It was December 24th, Christmas eve. Shayne was skipping about, happier than ever. Tomorrow was Christmas! She danced around her room to the Christmas music on the radio as she cleaned the room up. She had been very neglectful lately with so many things going on. Seras showed up and helped her rearrange her room so that the bed was facing the door. Shayne wanted to be able to see who was coming in her door right away. Alucard watched them from the shadows, still lost in his thoughts. When Seras suggested that they go into town, he appeared to interject.

"No. It's too risky." He said, startling both girls.

"Oh, come one! If you go with use, Gadivia won't bother me, you said so you're self." Shayne pleaded, pulling out the puppy eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"No." he said, his resolve weakening as both girls started giving him puppy eyes.

"Would it really kill you to go look at the lights for once in your life?" Seras asked.

"It might, besides why in the world do you want to see the lights?" he asked.

"Oh, please master? I always go and see the lights every year! Maybe Walter can go too. He is able to walk with a crutch now and has been kind of board lately or so he tells me. Please?" Shayne begged.

Alucard threw up his hands in defeat and both girls shouted in rejoicing. He followed them to where Walter was sitting, reading a book and watched the traitor agree that it was a wonderful idea. Integra also agreed that it would be okay and sent them on there way. They drove, with Shayne at the wheel to the local town square where they where having a walk thru "winter wonder land". There was very little snow that year, but there was enough to make it look realistic. They followed the trail that was set up and looked at the exhibitions and lights on display. Alucard stayed close to Shayne the entire time, looking around for threats.

"Relax dude. It will be fine…oh look at the train!" Shayne laughed.

The large Christmas tree in the center of the town square had a 1/3 scale model of a train and it was going in circles around the village at the bottom of the tree. Each little box car was filled with present boxes and candy canes. The little children laughed with delight as a man who was standing near it handed them each a box and candy cane. Alucard looked on, uninterested in what was going on around them. Walter and Seras were farther ahead looking at the live manger scene. They continued to walk thru the stream of people and ended up back on the trail.

"This is so cool!" she exclaimed as she looked at the moving lighted dear by the very life looking lighted stream.

"I don't understand humans. Why do you decorate for this holiday? What makes it better than any other day?"

"The birth of Jesus Christ of course. That and good will to men, but I suppose that for most people it is a time of giving. For the children, it means present time. Didn't you ever get presents for Christmas?" she asked.

"Not really. My family celebrated Christmas, but at that time it was not commercialized like this. As I have gotten older, this day just became like any other day to me. I don't get gifts and I certainly don't give them." He said.

"Awe, that's sad." She said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it just is. Can't you feel it in the air? Doesn't it make you want to be a part of it all?" she asked, looking at him for his answer.

He grunted in response. He certainly did feel it in the air, but not what she would expect. He did want to be a part of ALL of it but he kept himself away for a reason. Wanting someone and loving them was a good way to get hurt when they left or where taken away from him. So he continued to put up his guard and ignore it all. They stopped again as Shayne was looking at the map in her hand deciding where to go. A shrill laugh made Alucard look up from the map to see Seras and Walter laughing and pointing. Both he and Shayne looked up to see that they where under an arch way with a ball of mistletoe hanging down. She looked a little mortified and was about to step away when she looked up at Alucards face. He seemed to be having an internal conflict and all of Walter and Seras teasing was not helping him any. She smiled, reached up and grabbed his collar. He was too surprised to protest and she pecked him on the cheek.

"Happy now?" she called to them.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that!' Seras teased.

Shayne just laughed and began to walk away when she was pulled back by the sleeve. She looked back at him and was scared out of her wits by the look on his face.

"We have to leave, now." He said a hint of a growl in his throat.

Seras and Walter saw what he saw and move quickly over to Shaynes side. Then she saw the penetrating eyes of Gadivia on her. He was walking to them thru the crowd, smiling at her. She couldn't look away and a warm feeling washed thru her. She rocked with the force of the charm he was emitting and even Seras was having trouble not looking at him. Alucard roared at him in a very dog like way and that was enough to break the spell for a moment. He grabbed Shayne up in his arms and barley waited for Seras and Walter to grab his arms before he transported them back to the manor. Integra stepped into the foyer to see them standing there, Alucard enraged.

"Was he there?" she asked, not really asking.

"Yes. No more outings. You are staying in here from now on." He said firmly to Shayne.

"Okay." She sighed "You can put me down now."

He put her down on her feet a little harder then he meant to and winced when she gasped. Shayne retreated up the stairs to the library with Seras trailing behind. Once they where in the library, Seras began chattering at her.

"I think he likes you." She teased.

"Who?" Shayne asked.

"Alucard. I have never seen him more protective of some one than he is of you. The look that was on his face when you kissed him was…strange. A combination of longing and repression."

"I don't think that was it." Shayne said blushing.

"Oh, you like him to don't you?" Seras was grinning from ear to ear.

"I…no…shut up."

"You do! You do!"

"Alright…alright! I do like him, happy?" she asked baring her face in a book.

As Seras continued to make Shayne blush, Alucard stopped in mid stride just out side the door. **Well, I never expected that. I have no idea what to do.** Of course he knew what he wanted to do, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was about to reverse his direction when Shayne voice made him stop.

"He doesn't like me that way! Don't you dare tell him about this." She warned.

**Naïve little girl.** He thought as he transported himself to his room. He sat in his chair and poured a glass of wine. As he drank it slowly, he tired to focus on anything else but her. It didn't work, and when he heard her coming to his room, he almost panicked. Almost was the key word. He composed himself and by the time she knocked on his door, he was almost back to normal.

"Enter." He said.

She walked in a little shyly with her hands behind her back. He raised his eyebrow and waited for her to speak. He could have just read her mind, but it was more fun this way.

"Remember when you told me that you liked to read all the books people put out on your…life?" she asked.

"Vaguely, yes. Why?' he asked.

She walked to him and held out a book. The cover read "The Diary of Van Hellsing." He laughed when he read the title.

"Where did you get this?"

"Borders. It was right before I met you actually. The day before to be exact."

"Have you read it?" he asked.

"Nope, but I thought you might like to read it. Merry Christmas by the way." She smiled as the clock struck midnight.

"A present huh? I still don't get the tradition, but thank you."

"Sure. What in the world is that?" she asked pointing to his glass.

"Wine of course." He took a sip.

"Yes, but what's in it? I have never seen wine so dark before." She said.

He laughed at how naïve she was and held it out to her. "Try it and see." His eyes twinkled a little bit.

"Blood." She said after she tried it "That's an interesting combination."

She tired to hand it back, but he waved her off and filled another one with out touching it. She sat down on the floor in front of him and hesitated.

"What?" he asked.

"Will I be able to do everything that you can do? You know, like move things with out touching them and phasing through walls."

He looked thoughtful. "If you practiced, I am sure you could do it eventually. But like I said before, you are not supposed to be able to access that power until you are freed from me…do you want to leave?" he asked suddenly.

"What? I…I don't think I am ready for that yet. At least not until Gadivia is gone for good." She blushed a little, but ducked her head so he could not see it.

He was secretly pleased but made sure not to show it on the out side. She had finished her glass and he refilled it with a wave of his hand. She jumped a little, but then shrugged.

"Well, if Hellsing ceased to exist, you could always be a magician." She said brightly.

"Maybe." He smiled crookedly.

They sat in silence for a while, each sipping the wine. Shayne began to feel a little light headed.

"Buzzed already?" he asked.

"I have never been much of a drinker." She admitted.

She stood up to stretch her back out, but slipped and fell because she was so dizzy. Alucard caught her and set her on her feet. She out her head on his chest for a minute and he stood stock still. **Don't even think about it.** He told himself. Pulling away, she looked up at him and gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"I think you should leave." He said, closing his eyes.

"What's the matter? Are you okay, you look like you are in pain."

She reached out and touched his face. He rocked back like he had been hit and spun away from her. She was not making this easy on him as she reached out to him again, her hand on his shoulder.

"go." He commanded.

"No. not until you tell me what is wrong."

"Go, now."

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No…yes…I don't know. Please leave." He pleaded.

"Why won't you just tell me?" she asked, not making any move to leave.

"I heard what you and Seras where talking about in the library," he began, "and all I can say is your wrong. Very wrong, that is why you need to leave."

"You're afraid of hurting me?" she asked.

"No."

"Than what?"

"Go away now, before I lose control."

"Not happening buddy. This won't go away you know, so you might as well talk to me."

"If you knew what I was thinking about right now, you would leave." He said.

Her hand dropped off his shoulder and hung to her side. But she did not leave. Suddenly he spun around and pulled her against him. She could now clearly feel what he was thinking.

"You don't want this." He said.

"What if I do?" she said defiantly.

"Don't say that unless you mean it. I am at a breaking point, a point of no return."

She stood there, looking up at him. He couldn't resist any long and bent down. His kiss was like nothing she could have imagined. It was slow and deep and he gently coaxed her lips to open, when she did, his tongue darted in. she almost gasped in surprise. This was her first official kiss and it felt wonderful. The floating sensation started as he deepened the kiss further. He certainly knew what he was doing, but Shayne felt inept. He felt her hesitation and broke the kiss, looking down at her. She smiled at him and pulled him back down for more. He was more than happy to oblige. Slowly, so as not to startle her, he worked his hand up her shirt. His other hand joined in and soon it fell to the floor. He reached around to the front and unsnapped her bra and it too fell to the floor. He was moving with increasing speed now and in the blink of an eye, he had all her cloths off.

She felt the familiar feeling as he transported them to her room. In one swift movement he locked the door and laid her down on the bed. It did not take him very long to undress and before she could get under the sheets, he was on her again. His kiss seared her from her head to her toes and she did not move, so that the spell would not be broken. His legs parted hers and as he slide him self in he spoke in her mind. **This will hurt.** And boy was he right. Tears formed in her yes and he licked them away. She felt the pain ease a little.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, now!" she exclaimed, biting him hard on the shoulder.

He jerked in surprise, and then began to move, gently at first, but as her moans grew louder, he moved faster and harder. The bed was creaking under them and Shayne had a brief thought that it would break. But that fear was drowned out by the incredibly wonderful feeling that was blossoming in side her. Her eyes where closed as she felt the build up ready to explode. In the moment of her climax her eyes flew open.

"There you are." He teased "so shy." He said when she blushed.

Her cry of pleasure echoed in the room. His teeth were at her throat and she moaned. He bit down as he climaxed and a purr escaped hit throat. They lay there for a few minutes, her body trembling with the after shocks. He was no longer biting her but his face remained on her neck, breathing in her scent. He moved off of her and laid on his side, looking down at her. She stared at his chest, not sure what to say or do. He chuckled and pulled himself under the covers. She moved closer to him and placed her head on his chest.

"Are you going to stay with me?" she asked softly.

"Of course I am. And don't worry I don't kiss and tell. Although I am sure someone must have heard you."

"I hope not." Her face grew hot.

"Relax, go to sleep Shayne."

With his arms wrapped around her, she fell asleep and not to long after that he followed suit and they both dreamed pleasant dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

More lemon stuff people, you have been warned.

Short chapter, with some errors that i was too lazy to fix.

I do not own Hellsing duh!

* * *

The next night Shayne awoke alone. The cloths that had been discarded in Alucards room where lying in the chair next to her bed. When she looked at the clock she saw that it was already 10pm. Quickly, she got up and got dressed in jeans and a simple blue t shirt. As soon as her shoes where on, she was out the door and walking to Integras office. She knocked on the door politely and she head a hint of surprise in Integras voice when she told her to come in.

"Shayne, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I was wondering if there was anything you needed me to do tonight?"

"Not that I can think of. Alucard and Seras are out on a mission and he was quite adamant that you should not come along. He also said something about you needing your rest."

Shayne blushed at this comment but did her best to hide it. "Isn't there anything at all? I'll get rather board just sitting around."

"Well," Integra began thinking as she spoke, "I suppose you could help Walter make his rounds, he is still on the crutch and could use some help."

"That would be great. Where can I find him?"

"I would try the kitchen, it's after dinner time and he is probably still doing the dishes."

Shayne left the office and made her way down to the kitchen. Sure enough, Walter was there at the sink. He looked up at her in surprise but he smiled none the less.

"Integra thought you could use some help." She said shyly.

"That would be most appreciated, thank you."

They spent the next hour wiping down dishes and putting them away. Apparently Integra did not believe in a washing machine. Finally they where done and Walter invited her to sit at the table with him. He was sipping on tea and she pulled out a blood packet from the refrigerator. A certain amount of fear laced her body as she felt a strong presence just behind her. Right in front of her eyes, she could have sworn she saw a blur. But in the matter of a second, that feeling was gone. She shrugged it off as being paranoid and sat down at the table with the packet in her hand. They each drank their perspective beverage in silence for a while before Shayne spoke up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess. My leg is healing slower than I thought. I guess that is part of getting old."

"You're only as old as you feel." She said. He laughed at that.

"_I'll_ keep that in mind."

Shayne spun around to see Alucard at the door. She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Who's being immature now?" he asked teasingly.

"Hush you. How did the mission go?"

"I thought you just told me to hush?" he asked.

"You are impossible." She rolled her eyes.

"It went as good as expected. Gadivia showed up and he was more than a little pissed that you were not there. And about other things."

"You didn't! You promised…" she trailed off when she realized that Walter was looking at her strangely.

"Jerk." She muttered, turning to throw the empty blood bag away.

It all happened in a rush; one minute she was throwing it away, and the next she was on the floor gasping as an electric shock went thru her. Alucard and Walter were at her side in an instant. She continued to shudder.

"Shayne! What's wrong?" Walter asked in a near panic.

"It burns!" she gasped clutching her heart.

Alucard grabbed her and ripped open her shirt. His eyes narrowed in anger at what he saw. There, just over her heart was a symbol of a heart with a dagger thru it with a rose in the center dripping blood. He snatched the blood packet she had thrown away and examined it closely.

"Gadivia…"he hissed "He was here some how."

"What did he do?" Walter asked, looking politely away from her exposed flesh.

"He imprinted his self on her thru this blood. Some how he was able to put his essence inside it. He then cast a spell on it to leave his mark on her. I will kill him for this!"

The pain subsided and then was gone. Shayne looked up at him fearfully. His eyes glowed a brilliant red and he was more pissed off than she had ever seen him. With out a word he whisked her to Integras office. Once inside he plopped his jacket around her shoulders so that she would be decent. Integra raised her eyebrow in a silent question. He explained what had happened and Integra grew alarmed and angry that Gadivia was able to move in and out of her home so freely.

"What should we do?" she asked, miffed.

"I suggest putting Shayne in the silver room while I go look for this bastard and kill him." he said.

"What's the Silver room?" Shayne asked.

"It is a room that prevents a vampire from getting in and out. The outside is lined with silver as well as the door. It was used a long time ago, but it will still work. You don't think it will harm her?" Integra asked him.

"As long as she stays away from the door she will be fine." He said.

It was decided and Shayne left with Alucard to get a few things from her room to take in there. She grabbed a couple books and her mp3 player. Alucard slung her coffin over his shoulder and motioned her to follow him. She was afraid to talk as he was still livid. Walter was at the door of the Silver room which lay adjacent to the dungeons. He opened it and they walked inside. Alucard set her coffin down as Shayne sat in a chair by a small table.

"Walter, I would like to talk to Shayne for a while. I'll call you when I need you." He said, not looking at him.

Walter nodded and left with out a word. Alucard looked troubled as his gaze remained locked on her. he cleared his throat before speaking.

"I am going to search for him and I will find him. I promise that he will be dead before morning. you need to stay here. Do not open the door for any one, even if it sounds like they need help. When I come back, Walter will come and let you out. "

He paused and looked at her thoughtfully. A wicked sort of grin passed over his face and she arched her brow at him. he was on her before she could even gasp. Some where between grabbing her up and flipping her onto the table he had discarded his heat and glasses. His hands made quick work of her pants and underwear and they fell to the floor with a soft thud. He was inside her and pounding he relentlessly. The table creaked underneath them. Her moans of pleasure filled the room and he growled as he speed up his tempo and thrust ed harder and harder into her. The poor table was not going to hold them up much longer so he pulled her up to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her hard on the mouth as he repositioned her against the wall holding one leg up with his hand as he continued his movements. As he was kissing the hallow of her throat she cried out.

"Harder! Oh yes, yes! Harder!"

He was more than happy to oblige, putting more weight behind his shoves. Her eyes widened as she came and if felt so good that she could not even make a noise. The explosion that rippled through her body was unbelievable and as it tapered off, she moaned. He was panting after having reached his peak but he did not pull away. When she moved a fraction of an inch from him, he growled.

"I'm not done with you."

So fast that she did not see it coming, he laid her on the floor and began to kiss down her body. He suckled her breasts and she ran her fingers thru his hair, gasping at the electricity that was going thru her. he spent a few minutes on each one before trailing fiery kisses down her belly and down her legs. He moved to the insides of her legs and slowly kissed up on than the other. Then his mouth descended between her legs and his tongue began to wreak havoc. Her hands balled up into fists and he moaned his name. his hands pushed her hips firmly down and she spread her legs to give him better access. Just as she would come close to climaxing, he would move to tease another spot. He continued this frustrating pattern until she begged him to finish it. his tongue began to assault the most sensitive part down there and she screamed as she came. The pulsing continued even after he had finished and was back to kissing her mouth. He kissed her one last time on the neck before standing up. She blinked and he was dressed. Quickly, she dressed too. Right after she had pulled her pants on and buttoned them, Walter peaked his head in the door.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, not hint of knowledge of what they had just done in this room in his eyes.

Alucard nodded and patted Shayne on the head condescendingly before leaving her alone in the room. **Be safe.** He whispered in her head, before leaving the building. In the room Shayne sighed and sat down weakly. _I will._ she answered.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own alright!

Authors note

I can understand if some people do not like this story. I have no problem with people not liking my ideas. I honestly don't care if you insult this story at all, but what I do not appreciate is being called names. Be nice please, that is all I ask.

* * *

Shayne sat in that room for what felt like hours although a quick glance at her watch told her she had only been there for one. She sat listening

to her ipod and reading a book. Her head bobbed to the beat, but her mind was else where. She hoped, really hoped that Alucard could kill

Gadivia and put an end to this. She hated being cooped up in one place for fear that she would be assaulted. Besides that, Alucards over

protective streak was wearing her thin. He insisted that she either stays at his side at all times, or never venture outside the manor walls. Not

even to the back yard and she did not dare set foot in the front yard.

She was very careful to stay away from the door as she paced the room to an angry beat in her music. Once again she looked at her watch to

see that two hours had passed. Sighing, she sat down and pulled her book to her. But reading did not stop the boredom. She lay back in her

coffin and wondered what Alucard was up to.

* * *

Alucard looked around him trying to follow Gadivia's trail. So far he had tracked him to this old cemetery, but there was no newer or visible sign

of him._ How cliché, a grave yard. _He thought as he picked his way through the grave stones. A dark laughter brought his attention to the west of

where he was standing. There stood a large clock tower with a door at the bottom to allow an entrance. He glanced at the time to see it had

been two and a half hours since he had left Shayne in the Sliver room. Knowing that Gadivia was in the tower waiting for him, he made hast in

that direction, wanting to end this once and for all.

* * *

Gadivia smiled in the darkness as he watched Alucards approach. Boy did he have a surprise for him. But he had shown up sooner than expected

so Gadivia had to act quickly. He knew where Shayne was being kept in the Hellsing manor and had dispatched his henchmen about a half hour

ago. His head quirked to the side as he felt his men return and they were not alone. _Good,_ he thought, _very good. All is going according to plan _

_now. _

* * *

Shayne had dozed off but was awakened by a loud bang. Screams echoed in the hall ways and Shayne ran to the door to help. She gasped and

snarled as she grabbed the silver door knob, her lips curling back over her fangs. _Damn it!_ She thought. She could hear the voices getting closer

to her door and she back away, listening.

"Is this the door?" a low voice asked.

"Y..yyy..yes. This is the door I swear!" another freighted voice answered.

"Very good. Now be a good boy and open the damn thing!" Yet another voice said.

As the door creaked open, Shayne got into a fighting stance, pulling out her Colt 45 revolver, loaded and ready. A small mouse of a man

appeared, wearing the Hellsing coat of arms.

"I am so, so, so sorry!" he gasped.

A shower of blood was all she saw before the mans head rolled to her feet. Although she felt terrible for the man, she kicked his head aside and

took aim at the figure at the door. Just as the vampire lunged at her she fired and shot him right in the heart. Much to her surprise, she was

grabbed from behind and the gun flew out of her hand. She spun and lashed out at her new attacker. Her fist landed in his gut and doubled him

over. She then kicked him under the chin and snapped his head back. Her final blow ended his life as she suck her hand through his throat and

dislocated his head from his shoulders. Two very strong hands griped her arms and pinned them down.

"You got her?" a shrill woman's voice asked.

"I got her, barley though. Knock her out quickly!" her capture said.

She continued to kick and hit her captive with as much force as she could muster. A sharp blow to her head sent her reeling and her arm swung

over her head to protect her self. Unfortunately that left her side open for an attack. The woman kicked her hard and as Shayne instinctively

clutched her side, she was hit in the head again and sank into darkness.

* * *

Alucard was almost to the top of the stairs and he could feel the bastards' energy. But then something else made him growl so fiercely that the

walls shook. Shayne was here! He could feel her at the top of the tower.

"Gadivia! What have you done!" he roared.

"Come find out my friend!"

He sped up to the top and threw open the door. His pupils dilated and his eyes narrowed into slits. The room was aglow with a green hue. A

pentagram as well the symbol of a bleeding heart hung over the head of a small figure dressed in all white. Shayne looked at him groggily and

reached for him. A wave of intense pain made her gasp and stop. Alucard stepped forward but found that he could not go past the green light.

"Welcome Alucard!" Gadivia called from the other side of the light, "I hope you will find this little game as a musing as I do."

"What have you done?" Alucard asked again.

"Oh it is a simple game I like to call "Pick Your Master". You see, Shayne has both of out essences in her now. Yours was infused in her when you

created her, mine was infused in her when she drank my blood and I cast the spell. I was alarmingly easy to get past your guards."

Alucard ignored that jib and asked, "What does this game entail?"

"It is very simple my friend. Shayne has to choose who she wishes to be her master. There is a catch however. She has to touch the one who

she wants to be her master. The closer she gets to you, the more pain she will be in, while the closer she gets to me, the more, oh shall we say,

pleasure she will be in. She has two minutes from my mark to choose. If she does not choose in that time, I win by default."

"And if she chooses me in that time?" Alucard asked thru clenched teeth.

"Then I die." He grinned as if he seriously doubted that would happen.

"You are wagering a lot. Are you so confident she will choose you?"

"That remains to be seen. On my mark now, choose!" He thundered.

Shayne groaned and tried to stand. She wanted to just run to Alucard and get it over with, but the pain made her stop. _Crawl, I'll crawl!_ She

thought. But as she inched closer to him, white hot pain seared her body like she had never felt before. Her face hit the floor and she felt tears

streaming down her eyes. When she looked up, she saw him kneel and hold out his hand to her.

"You're almost here, you can do it."

She screamed in response as she pulled her self back up and moved to him again. This time it was like both her insides and outsides where on

fire. Red swam in front of her eyes. Each shriek she emitted made Alucard wince and Gadivia grin. Gadivia kneeled behind her and cooed at her.

"Come to me love, it will be alright."

_No!_ Her mind screeched. She doubled her efforts and threw her self forward as far as she could. She landed just a few inches from Alucards out

stretched hand. One of her shaking hands reached for his. She heard Gadivia scream "NO!" and soon it was her turn to scream. It felt as if

someone had opened all of her veins and was stuffing silver slowly into them. It burned and seared her to the point that she could not even

scream out loud. She lay there writhing on the floor and sobbing.

"Ten seconds and she is mine." Gadivia called.

This statement made Shayne grow fearful and with everything she had left in her, she snatched Alucards hand just a second before the "game"

ended. The glow left her body and she threw her arms around his neck crying. Behind her, Gadivia began to scream.

The green glow had turned and attacked its master. One by one, his limbs exploded and blood flowed every where. His face bubbled up like

there was too much air in his head and began to pus. Next, his eyes blew out of their sockets and his yell was cut off by the fact that his head

detached its self. But the strange light did not stop there. It devoured every single piece of him, not leaving a single trace of blood or ash in its

wake. Then, slowly it disappeared.

"Is it over?" Shayne asked.

"It is over." He said.

As they traveled home, Shayne began sleeping soundly, with out bad dreams. Integra was watching from her window as Alucard carried her up

the walk. Walter stood by her smiling.

"It is over." Walter muttered.

"Yes, but for them, it is only the beginning of a very long life. I never thought that Alucard would ever put himself out for any one." She said.

"Very true. I did not think I would live to see that day."

"Ha ha. I think that this girl was just what the doctor ordered." Integra said as she turned to greet her servant at the office door.


End file.
